


Reason for living

by Willofhounds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, The Breaker, 베리타스 | Veritas (Manhwa)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, Guardians - Freeform, Heavenly Ways Masters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Harry Potter saved the Wizarding world and disappeared. Six months after the war he requested to attend a Murim Alliance meeting. The meeting was to decide on how to deal with a new threat. Instead of pushing him to heal it pushed him die. In his second failed attempt he is sent to another world. Will he try and third time or will he find a reason for Living in the blue eyes child
Relationships: Gekkou Hayate & Uzumaki Naruto, Han Chun-Woo & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Hayate Gekko, Harry Potter & Uzumaki Naruto, Harry Potter & Yoochun | Lightning Tiger
Comments: 24
Kudos: 113





	1. Murim Alliance meeting part 1

A/N requested by ShadowLady89. A Harry potter Naruto crossover. After speaking with a friend on this particular crossover and many nixed ideas this is what we came up with. This is not in the same timeline as Heaven's Fall or Of Light and Darkness.

Set after the second Wizarding war. Goodish Malfoy's.

Harry's POV

He woke with a scream. It took him several moments to remember where he was. He was not in the forest walking to what should have been his death. He was not at Hogwarts. Still the panic he was feeling would not leave. Maybe he should have listened to Hermione when she said he needed to see a mind healer.

He winced as he sat up. It had only been almost six months since the final battle. So many good people had died during the battle. Many more would have as well if a certain family hadn't had a change of heart. When Lady Malfoy found out he had saved her son they inexplicably changed sides. They ended up saving many students lives while the battle had been raging.

During their trials he had stood up for them. While he didn't approve of what they had done before the battle they had stepped up during it. Even Lucius Malfoy. So in return even though they hadn't asked him to he stood up for them at their trial. They had lost most of their money and they were restricted on their use of magic for several year. At least they stayed out of Azkaban.

He looked around the ratty apartment he was staying in. There was no doubt in his mind that since his disappearance from the public eye people were looking for him. Luckily or unluckily for him he wasn't in England. He was called back to Korea by an old friend.

Yoochun a man he once called his mentor had contacted him. An emergency meeting was called between all the powers of Murim. While his ki center had been destroyed in the final battle he was still asked to attend. The meeting was set for the next morning.

Or that morning he noticed with a flinch. It was two in the morning. Knowing he would be unable to get back to sleep he changed into a sweat shirt and jeans. He reviewed his Murim etiquette. It had been almost two years since he officially did anything for the Murim. He wasn't even supposed to exist.

He was the disciple of a dying man and another who didn't officially exist anymore. Neither had seen for to teach him etiquette for the world he was pushed into. It was funny in his mind he lived in three world none of them he belonged in.

He was an orphan in the muggle world. Hated by his own family. Even after the war they swore they never wanted to see him again.

The Wizarding world again he was an orphan. Every at first saw him for what he couldn't even remember doing. Then they expected him to kill the Dark Lord and come out of it perfectly fine. War didn't work that way. He was scarred physically and mentally. He couldn't sleep most nights because of the horrors he had seen.

Then there was the world of Murim. As a young child at seven years of age Yoochun and found him at the park by his aunt and uncles house. The man had been appalled by their treatment of him. For three years the man trained him to take the mantel of the Fifth Heavenly Ways Master. When he turned ten though he had his first conference with Sein the guardian of the forest.

That ended their relationship. Heavenly Ways Masters and guardians were enemies. So he was once again left at his relatives. He hated the man for that. He disappeared from Murim after that. He continued with his training but never used it again.

Until the summer of his fifth year. After Cedric's death he decided life wasn't worth living. Not even Sein his closest confidant could break him from his suicidal thoughts. The memory of that night was still fresh in his mind.

Flashback

He stared over the side of the bridge at the murky waters below him. He couldn't swim so if the fall didn't kill him at least the water would. In all honesty he didn't want to live in this world anymore. He had been the reason one of the other champions had died. Then his blood was used to ressurect Voldemort. He couldn't take it anymore between people blaming him for the boy's death and the abuse. He hated his aunt and uncle for what they had done to him.

He felt someone come up next to him. He ignored whoever it was wallowing in his own misery. The person said leaning against the railing," Don't do it, brat. Whatever is going on with you is not worth your life."

Harry didn't even look at the body next to him. It was a man by the voice. He asked," How would you know? Someone died because of me."

He felt the man stiffen next to him but Harry ignored him. That's when he made his decision. With or without this this man here he was going to do it. He would make the jump.

Before the man could do anything he made the jump. He hit the water hard and it was freezing. It took his breath away so that he breathed in water before his head came up above the water. It wasn't long before his head went back under. Soon the whole world went black.

He was honestly surprised when he came to. He was in a hospital room. A little one by the looks of it. When he turned his head to the side he saw an unfamiliar black haired man. Their eyes met and the look in his saviors eyes was one he was very familiar with. Loathing. Great the one that saved him hated him. Why couldn't he do anything right?

The man asked angrily," What the hell were you thinking? Even if it is June the water is not warm enough for you to jump in. Are you trying to die?"

Harry gave the man an odd look as he said," I have no reason to keep living. Why shouldn't I die? I'm just a waste of space. A freak."

The shock overtook the man's anger. Something that Harry was unfamiliar with entered the man's eyes. It was a long silence that neither of them broke. Mainly because Harry was too fearful to. Why couldn't this man have just let him die?

As if hearing his question the man said," If I had just hesitated a moment longer you wouldn't have survived. Why did you try to kill yourself? Don't you have family and friends who care about you?"

He wanted to shout at the man. Scream at him that no one cared. If they cared he wouldn't have been left with the monsters that were his relatives.

He said sadly," My family drives me to kill myself. I didn't even know my name until I started primary school. I was never shown an ounce of kindness until I was seven. Then he too left me when i was ten. My friends that can't even bother to write me? That abandon me at the first chance they get. They are better off without me. I have no one."

The man seemed to consider him for a moment. He said scratching his cheek," You have a ki center. Do you have a master or a clan you belong to?"

Harry snorted as he said," My master abandoned me when I was ten. I never belonged to any clan. You?"

The man leaned back and said," Like you I have no attachments to this world. In fact my one and only goal is to kill those who killed my master. I never considered taking a student. Until this evening."

Intruiged he asked," What changed your mind?"

The man said solemnly," You did. When i looked at you on that bridge tonight it was like looking into the mirror. Even now when your not about to kill yourself you look like your dead on the inside. You have lost all faith in the world and in yourself."

He turned the man out after that. Did he really look that pathetic? Then why did the man save him? He should have really just let him die.

A hand was suddenly shoved in his face. He looked up as the man said," Two people who have nothing else to live for. Why not become my disciple?"

He stared at the hand in front of his face. Become a man he didn't even know's disciple? His eyes trailed back up to the man's blue eyes. There was no hatred or anger. Just honesty and something he couldn't identify.

He said reaching out his own hand," I reserve the right to leave whenever i want."

There was just a brief nod of acknowledgment. When their hands touched though it felt like nothing either had felt before. A touch between two guardians was said to alert the other to their presence. Neither had expected to come across a guardian. Here of all places. Both of their eyes widened in shock.

End of flashback

Not able to stand sitting still anymore he stood to go make coffee. So his morning went reviewing the etiquette of Murim and drinking more coffee than was healthy.

A seven thirty a knock came at his door. It was time to go meet with the Murim Alliance council. A familiar blond stood in front of him. Gyu Bum Yi stood there in his usual black and white suit.

Gyu said with a faint smile," It is good to see you in good health again, Mr. Potter."

Harry returned it with a tired smile of his own. He said bowing," As it is to see you again Gyu Bum. It's been awhile."

It had veen awhile. Not since the fall of the Alliance's previous leader. A time where they had been on opposite sides of the fight. The man had knocked him through a bloody wall. Not once, not twice but three times in five minutes. Now they were sort of okay. He and the Sunwoo clan confused him greatly. Ever since he had been given the Phoenix medallion things had gone all to hell.

He shook himself from the thoughts. He didn't need to think about that at the moment. Gyu Bum Yi motioned for him to follow him outside. He blinked blearily in the early morning light. A familiar black cat sat outside his apartment building. It took all of his self control not to apparate away. Gyu waited patiently for him to gain control and then opened the car door for him.

The drive to the alliance building was made in complete silence. Their arrival at the building made him renember the last time he was there. How badly it had ended. If it wasn't for the fact he was expected to attend he wouldn't have shown up. He would have continued to hide himself away. Part of him knew deep down that the only reason he was attending because Yoochun was going to be there.

It took him several moments of forcing his breathing to calm down before he could even leave the car. Gyu gave him a knowing look as he finally calmed enough to leave the car. They quickly made their way inside ignoring the incredulous looks they received. The looks were directed to him. Most people believed he shouldn't have been allowed into the meeting.

He acknowledged no one as they went into the elevator. The meeting was on the top floor. There was only one room large enough to hold everyone. He wondered if they would be able to get a table and chairs in there.

He asked for the first time breaking the silence willingly between them," Are you going to be staying for the meeting, Gyu Bum Yi?"

The blond said with a faint smile," I will be as will the other three supernovas. If i remember correctly you have a good standing with the Torrent Clan head, Mun Gi Ma."

If one could call it that. In truth the only reason the man looked out for him was because he saved him from his teacher. Wait teacher?!

He asked frantically," Wait will Sunsengnim be here?"

Gyu stared at him blankly for half a second before he realized who the boy was speaking of. He said calmly," I don't know. As one of the Murim's strongest he was invited. Whether or not he will show up. Why do you ask? Didn't you have a falling out after the attack?"

Falling out was an understatement. The man had tried to kill him after the attack on this very tower. Shiho had been killed and the man blamed him. Hell he blamed himself for her death. If he had never been found out they would have made a clean get away. If he had never been found out Chun and Shiho would never gone to the tower to save him.

Gyu said in his own way trying to comfort him," What happened that night wasn't your fault. We had been after Goomoonryong for years. The chase to capture you was only a means to and end. For someone with a broken ki center you put up an amazing fight. You won the hearts of many disciples within the Murim world. Even if the masters don't follow you they will. The disciples will answer your call."

That was unexpected. Though he had not had much experience with other disciples he thought they were loyal to their masters. Much like he was to his. Even if they had abandoned him.

Further conversation would have to wait through. The ding rang through the elevator indicating they had arrived. When the door opened he squared his shoulder and walked out.


	2. Murim Alliance Meeting part 2

A/N Thank you to all my reviewers.

ShadowLady89: Harry will have his magic. How much he uses it and whether he will use it in the elemental nations is still up in the air. Thanks for the review.

DarkRevie: Glad you like this story. Thanks again for the review.

Whiteelfelder: As usual you hit the nail on the head. He is very broken due to the war. Having a broken ki center does make it difficult for him to fight but it's not impossible. More will be shown in later chapters.

Lucius' POV

He was pacing back and forth along the carpet in the manor's sitting room. The sixth month anniversary of the Dark Lord's down fall had been today. Harry Potter was supposed to attend the memorial service. To the disappointment of many the boy hadn't shown. What was more worrying was no one had seen or heard from him in days.

His attention was drawn to the fire when it flared green. A familiar brown haired boy stepped through dusting himself off. It was Neville Longbottom who agreed to act as a go between for him and Hermione Granger. The only reason the Gryffindor was as a favor to Harry. The grim look on the boy's face already told him what he needed to know.

Still the boy said," Mr. Malfoy, there is no news on Harry from our end. Hermione said he got an owl about a month ago. He was going back and forth between places though. She said he had been spending more and more time out of country before the owl. She hasn't seen him since he received it."

He disappeared from public eye about two months ago. He's been missing for a month since the owl. What could have been on that owl?

He asked," Did she get a look to see what it said?"

Neville shook his head and said," No. She did say that it had a blue tiger seal on the envelope though. When he saw it his face drained of all color. For a moment she thought he was going to pass out."

Blue tiger symbol? That sounded like one of Murim. The problem with that was officially Murim hadn't existed in 100 years. Could it be that they did exist? If so where were they hiding?

Harry's POV

All eyes had turned to him the moment he arrived. He had never seen so many heads in one spot. Not even the Wizengot had this many people. To think they were all heads of the most powerful clans. Or were powerful in their own right.

He truly didn't belong here. His broken center made him practically useless. Judging by the look on many of their faces they were thinking the same thing. Several faces lit up when they saw him. They were mainly disciples who had followed their masters. Of course Mun Gi Ma sent him a wink.

He shuddered. Sometimes that man was creepy. Still he smiled in acknowledgment. Then he turned his gaze back to the others. Like with the Wizengott where you sat said a lot about your beliefs. Clans with alliances sat close together. Masters that were old friends and held the same beliefs sat together. Disciples sat with their masters.

His eyes fell upon a familiar cold blue eyed dark haired man. Yoochun the Lightning Tiger of Murim. One of five Heavenly Ways Masters. His first master. By the Murim etiquette he should sit next to the man. Then again.

The Phoenix medallion weighed heavily in his pocket. By his own right he should sit with the Sunwoo clan. He was their temporary clan head until Seol returned. Even with his broken ki center it was his right to lead them.

There was an open spot away from everyone that he eyed though. If he sat there he put himself in an separate fraction. He wouldn't be controlled by anybody. So that's where he sat ignoring the intense stares he received.

The scraping of several chairs made him look up. Ha Ill the Lightning heel took his chair and sat it next to him. He was an advanced master. One of the youngest to be invited to the meeting. Next to himself and Sera Nova.

The Lightning Heel wasn't the only one either. Many of the disciples moved their chairs to sit around him. Even Mun Gi Ma and in turn the Torrent clan sat next to him. More than half the Murim masters that had been invited sat close to him. Gyu looked back and forth between him and the glaring Sunwoo clan elders. It didn't take him long to make his decision. He too took a chair and sat next to him.

The room became electrically charged with different levels of killing intent. He didn't even flinch as most of it was directed at him. This was nothing compared to what he had been through.

A ding drew their attention to the elevator. Our stepped Kang Sung stepped out. Their eyes met. A smile played at his lips as he observed the man. The normally stoic man returned the grin with a small smile of his own. So Kang Sung still respected him even after all that had happened.

The man said calmly dispelling the anger that had been growing," Everyone take your seats. We are not here to fight. This is a time where we traditionalists need to come together."

Everyone seemed to lose their anger at that. What had been going on since he left the Murim world? He knew the basics of traditionalists versus the reunion but that was it. He knew Yoochun's best friend was the leader of the Reunion but he was a traditionalist himself.

Once everyone was settled Kang Sung took his seat a little ways away from him. He said brining up pictures on the screen," For those unfamiliar with the Murim's last. I will explain before we move onto what's happening."

Several people sat forward eagerly. It seemed Harry wasn't the only one who didn't know te complete history.

The man continued," While it is said that no one knows when ki masters first appeared that isn't necessarily true. This is what is told to everyone to keep panic from ensuing. Shioon..."

It took him a moment to realize that he was being called. Only Gyu, Chun, and Yoochun knew that his real name was Harry Potter. Maybe he should... no he would wait and see first. He did lift his head in acknowledgment of the elder though.

Kang Sung continued," Shioon being from the magical world you know of the veil of death," Oh that he was very familiar with. Almost three years ago his godfather had gone through. He almost didn't catch the next part," That is in fact where Murim came from. It is a portal to the elemental countries that we once called home."

Now that had everyone's attention. Another world? Why bring this up now?

In answer to the unspoken questions he said tiredly," As most of you know there is a war coming. Between us Traditionalists and the Reunion. While we have more numbers currently more and more fighters are changing sides. This is because Lee Jinyup has created a way to expand ki reserves. Some members have been said to have three levels worth of added ki."

All eyes turned to Yoochun who had once been a good friend of the man. Tiger like gaze flicked to him before returning to the leader.

He said with a sigh," What Kang Sung says is true. Yuri Linus is leading the fraction. Her ki reserves rival that of Goomoonryong's. Soon even i won't be able to keep up with her."

Gasps filled the room. They didn't expect that. Next to Goomoonryong it was widely believed Tiger was the strongest fighter in the traditionalists. If he couldn't beat them could Goomoonryong? Then it wasn't a matter of if. It was a matter of would he? That man hated the alliance because of the death of his master.

:Yuri Linus... Why did that name sound so familiar?: he asked himself. The question was answered a second later. The blond haired woman appeared on the screen. He recognized her from the Quidditch World Cup during his fourth year. She had been there and he had saved her in the attack.

Flashback

Screams resounded through the camp. He, Ron, Hermione were on their feet in a second. Mr. Weasley rushed in a second later.

He said grabbing Harry's arm," Come on kids. We need to get you three to a safe area."

Safe? What was going? The question was answered a moment later when they had to duck a stunner. Men in black robes and white masks were attacking.

The three soon to be fourth years has their wands out now. Silently thanking Remus Lupin for the shield spells.

Mr. Weasley said pushing them forward," Go kids. Keep your wands out. Don't let them catch you."

Without hesitation they obeyed. As they ran forward though in the corner of his eye he saw someone being yanked along. The person doing the yanking was one of the attackers.

Ignoring the shouting of his friends he ran forward towards them. He focused the ki in his arm. Already he could see the blue lightning sparking off his arm. It grew even bigger the closer he got to the man in black.

The man screamed when Harry's fist connected in a lightning fist attack. He might not be the Tiger's disciple anymore but he didn't forget his teachings. Lightning Fist was a basic technique. The first one taught to him.

It sent the man flying. The attack was enough to knock the man out. He didn't have enough ki to take out the remaining attackers. He and the woman went back to back while Ron and Hermione took the sides. Eventually they fought their way to a safe area guarded by adults.

Once there the woman said holding out her hand," My name is Yuri Linus. May I ask for the name of my rescuers?"

He shook her hand and said," My name is Harry Potter. This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Yuri said with a small smile," Thank you, Harry Potter. If you had not come and saved me there is no telling what could have happened. If you ever need help please don't hesitate to contact me."

End of flashback

He hadn't realized then that Yuri was a member of Murim. To think they were enemies in this. He sighed sadly drawing attention to him. Several members of the council raised eyebrows at his in inquiry.

He said tiredly," I knew Yuri Linus once. She had gone to the Quidditch World Cup finals. I can only assume she went with a wizard because otherwise she wouldn't have gotten past the wards. I saved her life that night when the campgrounds were attacked."

Kang Sung asked carefully assessing him," Were you close?"

"No we only met that one night. She might not even remember me," he said wishing once again he wasn't there. It was dredging up memories best left in the past. He didn't miss the worry in Kang Sung eyes. Or the carefully hidden look of concern in Yoochun. If the man cared he wouldn't have abandoned him.

He nodded to say that he was done. After another quick glance at him Kang Sung said," So far two of the five Heavenly Ways Masters support her. Fire Dragon and Earth Beast. Lady Liquid Shark and Lightning Tiger support the traditionalists. The air master is still undecided."

So it was evenly split on the Heavenly Ways side of things. A young man that sat next to an unfamiliar clan elder asked," What about the guardians? Have we been able to contact them?"

The older man shook his head as he said," Every attempt to contact a guardian has failed. The problem is we don't know who or ever what to look for."

Guardians could go toe to toe with the Heavenly ways master. A guardian could call their animal to fight alongside with them. Heavenly Ways could not call their inner beast out to fight. They did have an elemental advantage. Harry was the only guardian to ever learn a heavenly way technique.

He glanced carefully at Yoochun. The only one there that knew he was the guardian of the forest. A quirk of the man's lips hinted at his amusement. Yet the man stayed silent. It ate at him that he knew his secret. Still the man kept it and for that he was grateful.

What was said next though rocked his foundations," We need to send at least one person to the countries. Preferably a set of them but no less than one."

He looked at the aged Martial Arts Alliance leader. He wanted to send someone to a world they hadn't been to in hundreds of years? Had he finally lost it? Apparently he wasn't the only one having such thoughts. All the clan elders were on their feet shouting. The disciples looked at each other wearily. No one wanted to be the one that had to go.

Trying to be the voice of reason he asked loud enough to be heard over the yelling," Why send someone at all? What's the point?"

The shouting had stopped everyone turned back to Kang Sung. He said looking equally weary," The point would be for them to learn new techniques. Our techniques have stayed the same for generations. There hasn't been a truly new technique in over a hundred years. Reunion knows this has planned for this. Spreading our techniques both strengths and weaknesses is their goal. We need new ones to fight back with."

That made sense at least to him. He winced when the elders began to argue again. None of the elders wanted to send any member of their clan to such an unknown place. No one knew how much it had changed since they crossed. It could be a nuclear waste land for all they knew.

Some thought they should send one of the younger disciples. This got the masters into the argument. If the disciples should go the clan should send some as well. It seemed as if they would spend the rest of the day arguing.

It ate at him. They needed to send someone at least one person to do this. If they didn't they could be destroyed. Yet, here they were having a petty argument. If they didn't send someone they would never know. Still no one wanted to go for fear of not being able to return. Almost everyone here had something to come back to. A reason for living. The only exception... his eyes widened with realization. The only exception was him.

Looking over a Kang Sung he saw the exhaustion in his gaze. This man wanted nothing but the best for their world. That was the only reason he brought this up. Knowing the risk that whoever volunteered to go would be facing. This man at one point had been the only one to believe in him. Now may be time to return the favor.

He stood whistling loudly to get everyone's attention. All eyes turned to him. Many were surprised that once again he spoke up. Especially those that believed he didn't deserve to be there.

He said ignoring the questioning glances from those that sat close to him," I'll go. There is only one way to find out if it's safe for others to cross over. I will volunteer. No one will miss me here if I can't return."


	3. Murim Alliance Meeting part 3

A/N Thank you for all the encouraging reviews.

Whireelfelder: I cannot answer you questions for that will be spoiling the fun. I'm sure you will work it out on your own without my giving you the answers.

DarkRevei: Happy you still like my stories.

ShadowLady89: I'm glad you like the story. Yoochun is a Heavenly Ways Master. Heavenly Ways and Guardians don't get along. We will see why later. As for the destruction of his ki center that too will be seen later. It's only the second chapter going into the third.

Harry's POV

He saw the narrowed gazes of many of the elders. It was as if they were considering him. The Sunwoo clan for their part looked stunned at his declaration. They were the only ones that had any reason to want him to stay. He would not be used as a figure head though. He would not let them use him.

A snort came from am elder he recognised from the tower incident. The man said cruelly," A boy with a broken ki center. Yes that's a perfect idea. Send him to learn techniques he could never use. Does anyone have any have any real suggestions?"

Many of the disciples stood angrily on his behalf. He threw out an arm to stop them from jumping across the table. It took a few moments to recognise him but eventually he did.

The old man was Jang Mung Kwon a real master. One of the top fighters in Murim even at his age. He was also leader of the Hogi clan. His school once held the seat of the Dragon Staff. One of the nine seat of the Dragon. According to his master Goomoonryong this man along with a few others were monsters. To face them in combat was suicide.

A woman he didn't recognize who sat next to Sera Nova stood. She said calmly," Enough Ganju. I wish to hear the boy speak."

The man bowed his head in difference to her though still glaring at him. The woman was old likely even older than the Ganju. Yet the power that radiated off of her was immense. She was not someone to be trifled with.

She indicated for him to speak. So he said," You are all arguing about who to send to the elemental countries. Your worried about losing skilled members of your clan and your disciples. Still we need to find their techniques if they still exist. It makes the most sense to send the one no one would miss."

Sera said thoughtfully," We have been working with the One Moon School. We may have found a way to fix his ki center. If Shioon is willing to take the chance?"

He felt his jaw practically become unhinged as it dropped. There was a look of uncertainty in her eyes but a larger amount of determination. She could do it. She could make it to where he could do martial arts again.

A man he recognized as Hyun Won Je said absent mindedly," If he survives the first part you mean. To even think of trying this we need him to take the Il Wal Sin Dan (One Moon Divine Medicine). Let also not forget that it only works on ten percent of Murim. Otherwise they die of internal fire."

He had to stop himself from gulping. Internal fire was when someone had too much ki and couldn't use the proper distribution technique. It was a horrible way to die. Then again he really wasn't living. The ki distribution technique that his master had left with him might work. The Black Heaven and Earth technique. The most powerful ki distribution technique ever made.

He said looking them all in turn," I'll do it and i will still go to the elemental countries."

Now instead of yelling there was quiet murmurs. Ha Ill said calmly taking a knee," I, Ha Ill Gang, the Lightning Heel and one of the retainers of the Sunwoo clan will go with him. I shall protect you with my life Shioon Lee."

For a moment all he could do is blink. The other had just sworn to protect his life. His life. The useless head of the Sunwoo clan. Mun Gi Ma moved closer catching the dark haired boy's attention.

He didn't kneel but he did bow as he said," I owe you a life debt cutie. If you ever need me all you have to do is say something."

He wasn't the only one shocked by the announcement. Many of the elders were as well. Kang Sung though was smiling knowingly. It was almost as if he knew that they would rally behind him. How would he know? Never mind he didn't want to know how the man knew.

Kang Sung asked," Are we in agreement then?"

The elders conferenced before one said," With no other options it seems we are in agreement. How long before the boy will be ready?"

All eyes turned to Hyun Won Je. After several tense moments of silence he said," A week minimum. Even then he would not be able to use heavy martial arts for at least another. Two weeks to be safe."

He felt excitement bubble in his chest. In two weeks he could be using martial arts again. Then his face fell again. He would have to get through the effects of this pill he would have to take first. A pill that could very well kill him.

He was drawn by his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Hyun staring down at him. With a tilt of his head the man indicated for him to follow him. Sera wasn't far behind them as they made their way to the elevator.

They had to wait for several trips to go by before they could take it. The elders were given priority over them. That wasn't surprising for their ranking within the alliance. Especially his. He was probably the lowest in ranking. He had no official clan of his own and his center was broken.

The Sunwoo clan would rid themselves of him as soon as their true head was returned. Then once again he would be left with nothing. Sometimes he wondered why he kept struggling. It would have just been easier for him to allow one of them to kill him.

Shaking himself of those thoughts he followed Hyun to one of the cars. Sera got in the front passenger while he and Hyun got in the back. It was a tense few moments of silence that they refused to break.

Unable to take it anymore he asked the blond haired man," Hyun why?" The man made a distracted sound so he continued," Why would you use such a valuable medicine on me? Isn't it worth a lot of money?"

Now he had the man's full attention. The man said rolling up his sleeves and loosening his tie," Unlike the other clans I care little for what goes on in Murim. My main focus in the medicine we create. This will be the first time we will try to recreate a ki center. You must understand that something like this has never been tried before."

So all in all. He was a freak. Again. Why couldn't he be a normal kid? That's all he's ever wanted.

As if sensing his thoughts the man smacked him upside the head and said," Don't think like that, kid. Those thoughts will only do more harm than good. It's written all over your face. Give me your wrist."

He had been through this enough times he knew the man was checking his non-existent ki flow. So he held out his arm wrist up. Without hesitation the man took his wrist and pressed two fingers into the pulse point.

They sat silently for a moment before Hyun said," It's not just broken. It's shattered. Your master did a number on you didn't he?"

That he did. The tower incident... Sungsengnim...

Flashback

He was in his knees the man that had caused them so much pain had a deathgrip on the back of his neck. If he moved even in an inch the man would break his neck. Damn it! They had won why couldn't this man just give it up already?! Sungsengnim would never give him the secrets of the Black Heaven and Earth technique.

The man said growling," Give me the secrets of the Black Heaven and Earth technique technique, Goomoonryong. Or your disciple dies. Go on brat beg your master to save your life."

He let up just enough so that he could speak but still unable to move. He shouted," Don't do it Sungengnim! Don't..."

The rest of his statement was cut off by the tightening grip on his neck. The insane man behind him grumbled something about stubborn children. He wasn't listening though. His eyes were on his teacher. Even in the holds of the Black Origin Threshold he had never seen the man so sad.

He surprised both Harry and the insane man by using Jin. It brought him right in front of them. Before either of them could react the man used inner ki strike to hit both Harry and the insane man holding him. Harry felt the strength leaving his body as the world slowly went black. The last thing he saw was his master's saddened face.

End of flashback

He jumped away from the unfamiliar person in front of him. His wand was out half a second later. The person in front of him sat eerily still. As if waiting for something.

The events of the day came crashing back to him. He was not on that damned rooftop and he was not being hunted. He dropped back into the seat dropping his head into his hands. The flashbacks were getting worse and coming in much more frequent bursts.

Hyun asked calmly," How often has that been happening?"

Looking away ashamed of his weakness he said," For about six months now. They started to intensify after the tower incident."

Hyun said nodding," I would think so especially after your master destroyed your ki center that night. You were very lucky to have survived that."

He responded cynically," Luck or misfortune. Just a few weeks before thay I had lost everyone that i cared about. I wish i had died alongside them. Then I wouldn't be so damn alone anymore."

The blond haired man said grabbing Harry's chin forcing him to look in the silver eyes," You are not alone kid. Do you think we would just pick anyone with a broken ki center?"

It took several moments for him to realize what the other was saying. This man Munju of the One Moon School was comforting him. It was strange because normally the man was stoic. There was a sense of caring in those silver eyes.

Unable to take it he dropped his eyes. The man said calmly," Don't cut yourself off from everyone. If you give up they win. If you give up everyone that has died, died for nothing."

That made him stop and think. The man leaned back leaving the younger to his thoughts. They didn't want him to give up. They wanted him to keep fighting and live. That he was no longer alone in the world.

How could he truly love though when everyone he cared about was gone? They won the war but the cost was so high. Now he was getting dragged into another war. He sighed leaning against the window of the car. Maybe things would make more sense when his ki center was fixed.


	4. Ki centers part 1

A/N Thanks for the reviews everyone. Note Harry is Shioon Lee. Few of the Murim know his real name.

Whiteelfelder: Oh yes Potter luck is finicky.

Magicanimegurl: Welcome to my stories. I'm glad you like reason for Living. This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter/Naruto cross over. This is my third attempt at the breaker/Harry Potter. For those that dont know this is part of the story is aviut midway through the breaker the new waves. Anything guardian wise will have elements of the breaker and veritas. I know everyone is looking forward to seeing him cross the veil.

Harry's POV

He sat crosslegged on the medical table as people moved about him. They were preparing for all possibilities.

Hyun asked carefully," Are you sure you want to go through with this? Once we start there is no going back."

Squaring his shoulders he met the man's eyes and said," Yes. I'm positive. If there's even the slightest chance that this could work i have to try."

The man sighed and held out a box and opened it. Inside was a pure white pill the size of his fist. It was the Il Wal Sin Dan. Even without touching it he could feel it's power. With a nod from the man he took the pill and swallowed it. He got into position immediately knowing he didn't have much time.

It only took a moment but he could feel ki flowing though him once more. It was erratic and fast but it was flowing. He focused on trying to use the Black Heaven and Earth technique. Keeping his ki flow moving in the correct direction was already proving difficult.

It was more difficult than he expected. After six months of not being able to use his ki suddenly feeling it again was strange. For several moments he struggled with forcing his ki flow to go in the correct direction.

His body was overly hot due to his inner fire. Even as the time went on he started to pant with both exertion and heat. He almost jumped when something cool touched his back. A forceful energy helped his ki move in the right direction.

Simple commands in a firm gentle voice came through the fog," That's it relax you abdominal muscles. Allow me to help you."

He felt his ki start flowing in the correct direction at the instistance of the man. It burned fiercely before calming slightly. The cold hand was lifted and the voice said," That's it. Just focus on your breathing. Good..."

Following the voice's directions he focused on the flow like the man said. He slowly breathed in and out relaxing into the meditation. It didn't last long though. The fire returned as his ki began to move backwards again.

The cold hand was back in its original spot. He went the foreign pressure return with it. The pressure helped right his ki flow once more. It did not leave until he was regulating on his own. He didn't even notice when the hand lifted from his back.

A gentle hand pushed him down onto the table. Slowly he lost consciousness.

Hyun's POV

He let his hand fall from Shioon's shoulder. He had sent ki into the boy to send him to sleep. Now they could work on constructing his ki center. His gaze travelled over to the Yoochun who had aided the boy. He had no doubt in his mind it would take several sessions of internal energy transfers for this to work. Only two people could do it at such a level. Goomoonryong and Yoochun also known as the Lightning Tiger.

They watched as the boy was put into the machine. The machine would map his ki lines in an effort to rebuild his ki center.

He asked quietly as the machine got to work," Why did you help the boy? I thought you hated children."

It was true. The man had no patience for children no matter their age. Something was different between him and Shioon though. He had seen it the moment those two eyes had met. Recognition and pain had flashed through both pairs.

Yoochun said with a sigh," That boy was once my disciple. I expelled him when he was ten for reasons i cannot express. I still feel responsible for him even now."

That made sense now. That also explained how Shioon had been able to avoid most of the alliance six months prior. Even some of men had been called out to help in the search. Like most of the masters he expected the boy to be caught fairly quickly. Instead he ran for almost twelve hours before Kang Sung had finally caught up to him.

He had been at the tower that night. It had been terrifying when Goomoonryong lost it. When Shiho had been shot.

Flashback

He helped the black haired boy to his feet. It was the one the clans had been searching for all evening. Shioon he was sure that was the boy's name. They both flinched hard when an untold killing intent filled the air.

Looking over he saw the glazed look in Goomoonryong's eyes. While he had never seen it in person there was no doubt what technique that was. The Black Origin Threshold.

Shioon breathed barely audible to Hyun even though he was right there," Sunsengnim..."

They watched as the man tore through the masters of Murim. Then when he looked for the boy he was gone. Damn it where did he go?! Looking around he saw the boy use a foot technique to put himself between Goomoonryong and the young So Chun Hyuk.

In the next instance both boys were laid flat on the concrete. He had never seen the young So Mungu care about anyone before. He was the youngest and most prideful of the clan heads. To think he would save an unknown boy.

He couldn't hear what was said between the two teenagers. The next thing he knew though was Shioon rushing forward.

The boy said to his teacher," Sungsengnim I told you if i can't believe in you I would rather die."

Hyun's breath caught in his throat. This kid wouldn't die would he? The last thing any of them expected it was for the boy to punch the man. They expected Goomoonryong to kill the boy.

Instead the man pushed his hair back tiredly and said," Stop whinning, brat. It's giving me a headache."

The surprised look in Shioon's eyes was clear. He said softly," Sunsengnim."

Hyun watched the interaction between master and student. :To think he would be able to pull the man out of the Black Origin Threshold. What kind of child is this?: he thought with an astounded look.

End of flashback

When the machine stopped they let out a sigh of relief. Shioon was a candidate for this treatment. They wouldn't have been able to tell without the shear amount of ki he had now.

While he was under they would go ahead and begin the first stage of healing his ki center. He could only hope Shioon didn't have second thoughts about leaving. The council would never allow it after all of this.

Harry's POV

A week had passed since he took the Il Wal Sin Dan pill. Every day since he had been back in the room allowing the machine to remake his ki center. When he asked about who had helped him with his ki flow they adamently refused to tell him. The person had wished to remain anonymous.

When he came out of the machine this time he was feeling better than ever. His ki flow had finally stabalized and was going in the correct direction. Hyun held out a hand to help him out of the machine. He took it with a gentle smile.

At first he had been suspicious of the man and untrusting. Slowly but surely though the man was earning his respect. Sera had told him just how much one of the pills just the ingredients would cost. It made him pale. Not even his and the Black vaults of gold would cover it. Lucky for him Hyun had refused any kind of payment. Just him going to the elemental countries was enough.

Hyun said smiling," You ki center is fixed. You will need to take it easy for a few days but you can do some light. I stress light ki techniques. I'm sure the Lightning Heel would be more than happy to help you."

A rare fire lit up in the younger's green eyes. Harry was out the door with a quiet thank you. Sure enough Ha Ill was right out side the door.

The older asked," You ready?"

A fierce look over took his face as he replied," I've been ready."

That's how they found themselves in the training room of the One Moon School. He had changed into a light weight gi. Ha Ill stood in a t-shirt and jeans.

Ha Ill said moving into a stance," Keep it light, Gaju. Nothing to big in the way of attacks."

Harry launched himself into a basic Jin attack. Ha Ill deflecting it and kneed him in the gut. This sent him back across the the mat but he was on his feet in an instant. He tried again this time Hweh instead of Jin.

Instead of the attack he cancelled out Harry's ki with his own. Then he flipped Harry over his shoulder sending him crashing into the mat.

Ha Ill said moving away," I forgot how little Goomoonryong actually taught you. How long... Woah."

He was already on his feet launching himself at the older. He landed a kick to the side of the others head. In a flash though Ha Ill had punched him with a full ki strike to the chest. The force of the attack made him hit the roof of the training room then crash back to the floor.

He winced rubbing his chest even as the older boy came right up to him. He said with a quiet laugh," You caught me by surprise. That's the first serious strike you have thrown at me since we first met."

Ha Ill seemed to be surprised at his good naturedness. He brought himself back into a stance and said," Let's go again."

A grin appeared on the others face as they went again. He was careful about using his ki. Sticking to basic techniques such as Jin and Hweh or inner ki strike. He wouldn't even consider trying the EOTL techniques until his week was up. He might try to purify his ki in a few days but he knew he couldn't overtax his center. Else he would run the risk of it shattering for good. No for now he would enjoy a simple spar.

Their spar started off with him pretty much just being thrown around the room. It didn't take long for him to see a pattern in the others attacks though. If he went for a kick the other would block the kick and aim for his chest. If he tried for a frontal assault he would be thrown heavily over the shoulder. That gave him an idea.

He went for a frontal assault but when the other went to grab the front of his gi he kicked off the ground. His kick was barely blocked and he was thrown into the air. Twisting in the air he turned his body enough so that when he fell his foot would hit the others head. He focused his ki into his leg. By the time Ha Ill saw this it was two late to move. He barely had time to bring his hands up to block.

Under the force of the blow and Ha Ill using the mat to dissipate the ki there was a sizable dent in it. Harry flipped back so that he landed a little ways away. A clearing of a throat drew both of their attentions.

Hyun stood in the doorway with an unhappy look on his face. He glared at Harry and asked," What did i say? What part of light ki techniques was unclear?"

Harry blinked at him and said confused," Those are light ki techniques. If i was to use EOTL techniques those would be heavy."

"What is EOTL?" Hyun asked eyes narrowed.

He shrugged as he said," Enlightment of Thunder and Lightning. I studied it for three years."

That caught both masters attention. It was rare for anyone to study a Heavenly Ways art. Much less that particular one. Enlightment of Thunder and Lightning was the most dangerous of the five. If one did not purify their correctly they could end up a time bomb. He once almost ended up as such. If Yoochun hadn't been there. A crater would be all that's left of the sanctury.

Hyun said pinching the bridge of his nose," You can show us after your week of healing."

Well that's something at least. They could have called him a liar. He wouldn't be able to disprove it either without risking his newly formed center. Things were looking up though. If he continued this way he would be at least be able to hold his own in a fight.


	5. Outer Body Training Method

A/N Thanks for the reviews guys.

Whiteelfelder: Yes he will need some time to relearn techniques. Just watch.

Harry's POV

Three days later found him in the Artist's School. The Munju of the school had asked him to come. He wasn't sure what she wanted of him but he had come like she asked.

Sera greeted him with a smile," Shioon it is good to see you again. Master Yae Won is waiting for us in the training hall."

He said bowing slightly," It is good to see you as well Sera. What is this about? I wasn't told anything."

She only smiled and indicated for him to follow her. They went to a meditation room. He had been there once with his teacher. It hadn't changed much since then. Master Yae Won stood in the middle of the room. While he was short for his age she made him look like a giant. She barely came up past his knee.

He bowed deeply to her and said," Good morning Master Yae Won. What am I here for? I have to prepare to leave in four more days."

The old master motioned for him to sit in front of her. She said seriously," You won't be ready if you keep down the course your going down. I have a training method that would better prepare you without putting your center in danger."

He took a seat interested now. He asked," What kind of training is this? Why have i just heard about it now?"

She said with a sigh," Because of the sheer amount of ki it takes to use this technique. It is called Outer Body Training Method. It will allow you to face past opponents and use all techniques freely."

Nodding his acceptance he asked," What does this technique entail? Master Yae Won I am not an idiot. I studied under two of the most powerful fighters in the world."

Her incredulous expression said it all. Many of the Murim considered him an idiot. Many of the Wizarding world did as well. In truth though he could think things through he just chose not to. Many times he did that in the hopes of dying. Not once succeeding.

The old master said," The key to this technique is meditation. Calming the mind and remembering your past opponents. Do you wish to begin now?"

When he nodded she continued," Then remove your shirt. I will help you with the ki distribution and first stages of this technique."

He stripped himself of both his sweatshirt and undershirt before sitting down in front of her. She placed her hands on his back and he brought his own in front of him. With his eyes shut he focused on his breathing and ki flow.

After what felt like only a few moments he could feel something else directing his ki. Forcing the large amounts of unpurified ki to flow equally throughout his body. At first it was painful. Since he had gained so much ki through the Il Wal Sin Dan pill it had not once flown equally throughout his body. Forcing it to do so was extremely painful on the user.

Finally it was flowing evenly throughout his body. In his meditative state he could see dark surrounding him.

Yae Won said sounding far off," Good. Now envision your previous enemies. Call them to fight you once again."

He focused on his first true enemy when he joined Murim. Rud the boy that taught him half step. The boy who took him under his wing after Tiger abandoned him. The tall boy appeared in front of him. His hands deep in his jean pockets looking bored.

The instant the other had used a foot technique to bring himself right in front of Harry. They exchanged blows neither of them giving an inch in their attacks. Harry used every technique he had learned to its fullest. A lightning fist struck Rud in the stomach sending him flying.

Not giving the other a moment to recover he continued with the attack. He kept pushing the other harder and faster. Eventually the memory stopped getting back up. It took several moments to realize that even with how long it had been. It was still instinctual to use his purified ki.

He focused on the memory of Yoochun on the night he had been expelled as his disciple. Even though it been almost a decade since it had happened he still remembered it vividly. Yoochun appeared in his usual t-shirt and and shorts.

He took an open stance that mirrored his once master's own. He quickly changed it to a half step stance dodging blows without really moving. In his complacency he had forgotten how fast Yoochun was. The man was one of the fast Murim masters elemental or not alive. Even the half step couldn't save him from a multitude of blows.

He hadn't even had the chance to counter the attacks. So far he could only dodge or take them.

Lucius' POV

He was studying the room that he and his wife had just finished remodeling It used to be such a dark room but they had worked hard to open it up. Now it even hard a sky light. It surprised at the feeling of accomplishment he had. It felt like he was really doing something good.

The wards alerted him that someone trying to come through the floo. So he had to make his way down to the sitting room. A familiar black haired man came through. One he though had been killed in the war. Instantly he was on alert. This had to be a bad joke. He wanted to draw his wand but he had so many restrictions placed on his magic use he didn't dare.

Once the man steadied himself Lucius felt the familiar dark gaze on him. The one imitating Severus said with a tired smile," It's been awhile, Lucius. How are you?"

Lucius said coldly," Prove that you are not an imposter before you say anything else."

The other did not look surprised at the order just pulled out his wand slowly. He said," Execto Patronum."

A silver doe shot out of the going around the room looking for danger. When it didn't find any it went back to the man. He knew now for a fact that this was Severus. No one made the exact same patronus.

He asked hurt," Why didn't you tell us you were alive, Severus? We mourned you greatly."

Severus said with a sad sigh," I'm sorry, Lucius. I didn't even wake up until almost three days after the damn snake bite. By then the final battle had finished and people were burying the dead. I was still weak from Nagini's venom and fled to the States to heal. I just returned yesterday and have spent most of the day telling Kingsley what happened."

Lucius almost smiled at the thought of the minister. If it wasn't for Harry Potter and Kingsley Shacklebolt his family would be in Azkaban. He had a lot to be thankful for. Harry had already spoken up for Severus to get his name cleared. The man had been awarded Order of Merlin First Class.

Lucius said with a smile," You can thank Harry for that Severus. He spoke to the ministry to clear his name."

The man seemed surprised but said guiltily," I suppose i should. How is he since the Final Battle?"

The smile faded from his face. It didn't go unnoticed by the potion's master.

He asked carefully," What happened Lucius? Every time I ask someone about Potter they get that same look."

Lucius bowing his head," I'm sorry, Severus. No one has seen him in several weeks. Even Miss Granger can't seem to find him."

The blood drained from his friend's face. No one knew the feeling. Harry had disappeared and no one could seem to find him. The only clue they had was a letter he received. They couldn't open the letter because of the specialized seal on it.

Severus asked," What happened?"

"That's the question. He got a letter and disappeared. No one has seen him since," he said.

Severus said," He just disappeared. Did you try Tiger's sanctuary in Korea? It's his training grounds. He allowed me access to the grounds the summer of his sixth year. It's accessible by floo."

Korea? When did Harry start going to that country. He was thankful for Severus returning. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to go after Harry.

Severus grabbed some floo powder and said moving towards the fire," You will have to floo with me Lucius. Unless Potter has set you into the wards."

He wanted to find the young man so he took Severus arm. Severus then threw floo powder into the fire calling out as he stepped through," Tiger's sanctuary!"

They were forcefully ejected into a living room. A man sat on a sofa. One that Lucius recognized from the photo that Harry always carried. The man was on his feet in the next instant asking," Who are you? How did you get past my wards?"

Severus said glowering at the man," Yoochun of Murim. The Lightning Tiger. I have heard a lot about you. My name is Severus Snape. Your expelled disciple gave me access two years ago. Where is he?"

The one called Yoochun said looking at them," I've heard of you. Your supposed to be dead. What brings you to the Tiger's sanctuary?"

Lucius asked trying to control his temper," Harry Potter. Where is he?"

The man looked up at the clock checking the time. He said after a moment," It's six o'clock so he's likely back at the One Moon School. Come lets go check."

It took several minutes for them to reach said school. They were greeted by smiling attendants. Though suspicious of the two new people they still were friendly.

One said bowing to Yoochun," Master Tiger young School is being allowed to go full spar with Ha Ill in training room 3. The other masters are there now watching."

They looked at him but Yoochun didn't even say anything. Instead he led them to where the training room was. At the observatory there were several old men and three younger. One was in a lab coat obviously a doctor. The other was in a black suit. While the suit itself was nice the scruffy appearance of the man off set it. The final was a girl who appeared about the same age as Harry and Draco. She had fiery red hair like a Weasley but hazel eyes and no freckles.

The men seemed to ignore them in favor of looking out the window. When they stepped up to see what was going on they were surprised. Harry Potter stood on a padded mat with a strange looking muggle. Another stood off to the side watching them not warily.

The one off to the side said," This is the spar between Ha Ill retainer to the Sunwoo clan and Shioon Lee Gaju of the Sunwoo clan. Begin!"

It started off with a flurry of blows from the blond muggle. Each one skillfully blocked or dodged by Potter. He had never seen such skilled movements from the other. Everything in this spar was planned out and well executed by both fighters. Even though Harry had done nothing but dodge or block so far. It was as if he was waiting for something.

In one moment the blond was going for a scissor kick the next he hit the ceiling before coming back down. It was only one strike but it was perfectly executed to the opening.

The girl said with a whistle," I thought you said he only got two years of training from Goomoonryong and three from the Tiger. The fact that he can land a single attack on Ha Ill is amazing. Ha Ill is one of the five best fighters in the clan."

The others all nodded but still didn't turn away from the fight. Instead watching it intently. Now instead of being on the defensive Harry was attacking. It could be seen where many mistook the boy for his teacher. Harry attacked like a tiger that had been caged for too long. One that had never lost its fighting spirit.

Lucius wanted to rush forward when he was tossed into the air. It seemed everyone considered the match over at this point. As the turned so did Harry in the air. As he came down blue lightning was forming around his arm. Ha Ill didn't have time to dodge and only just brought his hands up in time to block.

The Lightning could be seen coursing through the other. In the next second the blond collapsed onto the mat.

The referee said," That's it. Winner of the spar Shioon Lee."

Harry shocked everyone by holding his right hand out to the blond. The shocks had stopped flowing through him so it was an offer of peace. The blond stared it for a moment before taking it. Harry pulled him to his feet with a grin. It had been awhile since Lucius had seen that look on his face. Time confront the elusive brat.

Harry's POV

He wasn't surprised when Hyun came up to him first in the hallway. There was no doubt in his mind why the man wanted to see him. As usual he held out his wrist for the man to check his ki flow. After a moment Hyun nodded.

While he heard footsteps coming in their direction he didn't look up. Hyun said,"Your center is in perfect working order. This worked far better than I expected it to. You should be proud of how far you have come in the week. The restraint you have shown is for one far beyond your years."

Harry bowed his head in acceptance as he said," If it wasn't for Master Yae Won I wouldn't be as ready as i am now. She taught me the Outer Body Training Method. It certainly has helped keep my skills in order."

Hyun let out a a surprised sound and said," It takes ten years to master that technique for most people. Even the best it takes several years to master. How did you master it in a week?"

"He didn't master it a week. He can put himself into a meditation by himself in two days. He mastered it in two days," a familiar voice said.

He turned to see master Yae Won standing behind him. That lady was silent and not even the most skilled sensors could feel her ki presence. He bowed to her in respect. She lifted her chin in acknowledgment.

When he turned around again he spied something over Hyun's shoulder. He froze as he recognized a familiar blond haired man. A second familiar face stood next to him. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. How in the hell did they find him?

It took him a moment to realize that Severus probably used his access to Tiger's sanctuary. They both raised an eyebrow at him. He gave a small smile to them.

To Hyun he said," Munju if you will excuse me. It seems i have two visitors."

The man looked between them and nodded. Ha Ill said patting him on the shoulder," Yell if you need me Shioon."

Though Harry nodded he kept his eyes on the two wizards. When they were alone he said motioning them to follow him. He took them to the rooms that Hyun was allowing him to use. It was sparsely furnished but he made do.

He said once the door was closed," Hello Mr. Malfoy. I assume you have already vetted that this really is Professor Snape."

His hand was on his wand just in case. Lucius Malfoy said with a smile," I did. You already knew that considering he's the only one who could get into Tiger's sanctuary sanctuary."

He only shrugged. It was true Snape was the only one he let into the wards. That didn't mean someone didn't try to force their way in. Still they came with Yoochun. That meant it was really them.

Both men conjured s chair to sit in while he took his bed. After a moment of uncomfortable silence he asked," Why are you here? I never expected to find two wizards one of which should be dead in a Murim stronghold."

Lucius was the first to answer," I have been searching for you since you disappeared Mr. Potter. Do you have any idea how worried you made everyone when you left?"

He shrugged and said," I was needed here. As one of the highest ranking members of Murim it was my duty to attend the meeting."

He left out the part of him volunteering for a possible suicide mission. That would not go over well with either man. He was feeling elated over regaining his ki center again. Forgetting that there was a handful of people that were awaiting his return. On top of that the brewing war between the Traditionalist and the Reunion was troubling.

Lucius again was the first to break the silence," Why would you need to be there? Surely they could have another student or even the master himself there."

He smiled softly as he said," There is only one student of Goomoonryong. There is only one Ganju of the the Sunwoo clan. That would be me. I was given the Phoenix medallion less than six months ago and took it without knowing the power it represented."

Who knew where lady So Sul was? Or when she would return to the clan? He would take care of it as much as he could until her inevitable return.

Severus for the first time spoke up," So you acted like a Gryffindor."

Harry glared at the man. While he had felt guilt over what happened to the man Snape didn't get to critize him. He wasn't there when all hell broke loose. No one was there for him besides Chun. Then Chun left him and he had no one. So much had happened over the last six months. He could honestly say that he was afraid letting anyone in again. So far everyone that he had let in either left or died. His heart couldn't take much more of it.

Shaking his head from the depressing thoughts his focus was turned to Lucius. The man said thoughtfully," I don't think I have ever seen you look so happy than you did when fighting that boy."

Harry had to fight down a smirk. He absolutely must introduce Lucius to Ha Ill. Only one of them would be making it out of that confrontation. It was an amusing thought but he would never do such a thing to either man.

Instead he chose to say," If Ha Ill heard you call him a boy he would kill you. He's actually in his twenties and is one of the youngest masters of this generation."

Lucius had the presence of mind to look chastised. A smile once again was tugging at his lips that he was hard pressed to keep down. Sometimes it was hard to feel so alone and isolated with people like this.


	6. The Viel part 1

A/N Thanks for the reviews guys.

Magicanimegurl: I'm glad you like my story. Things are about to get very interesting very fast. Everyone care somewhat in their own way.

Guest: Thank you for your review. I hope you will continue to do so. It will actually make sense later.

jgood27: glad you like it. Hope you continue to review

Kyuubichild: Ki and chakra are similar so is their fighting style. They are not related.

Whiteelfelder: Again my friend too smart for you your own good. Just see what happens.

Harry's POV

Lucius and Severus ended up spending the at the school with him. The next morning though he was called away to another Murim meeting. The same masters were in the meeting. It looked like the same as before. Disciples and Torrent clan sat with him.

The Sunwoo clan elder Kwon was the first to break the silence when he asked," Well did the procedure work? Or should we come up with a new plan that does not involve placing all our hopes on a child?"

Not one to back down from a challenge he said," I have my ki center fully healed and I'm able to use my techniques freely."

He could tell by the way the man's jaw muscles tightened he wasn't happy. Harry maybe a Gryffindor but he wasn't stupid. He knew that Kwon wanted him as a figure head. If this had been before Hogwarts or Yoochun that may have happened. That wasn't possible now.

Kwon said taking his seat," Well then. Well done and congratulations seem to be in order."

Harry bowed his head in thanks. Kang Sung said standing," Thank you Shioon Lee and Ha Ill Gang for volunteering. Is there anyone else volunteering for this mission?"

There was only silence as his answer. It seemed only Harry and Ha Ill had the guts for this mission. Or the lack of self preservation.

Harry said standing," If that is all then Ha Ill and I will will make our goodbyes."

Ha Ill stood next to him nodding. Kang Sung gave him a knowing look. The elder wanted him to stay but they both knew he couldn't come out and say it.

It was a short meeting for the two of them. Likely the others would stay and talk about how to get them back. That didn't really concern them though. At least not Harry. He really didn't plan on coming back. What would be the point? More fighting? More war?

Ha Ill said when they were in the elevator," I'll meet you at your apartment in tomorrow. We should leave today to say our goodbyes. Yes i know how to use the floo."

He had opened his mouth to just ask that before snapping it shut. He smiled faintly and said," Then I will see you in England tomorrow."

They shook hands went their separate way. Harry went back to the One Moon School. He was trying to find a way to tell Severus and Lucius. They would no doubt disapprove of him using the veil. In fact there was no doubt in his mind they would try to stop him. It was called the veil of death for a reason.

Still he had already said he would do it. To protect the world he was apart of he would once again risk life and limb.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he bumped right into Lucius. The blond man asked steading him," Okay there, lad?"

He blinked up at the man. His decision was made for him in that moment. Undone by the earnest expression he shook his head. Confused by his shake the man led him to his rooms.

He was pushed to one of the arm chairs and Lucius sat across from him. Of the two he could have been found by he was glad it was Lucius. The man was much easier to speak to than Severus Snape.

Lucius asked once he settled," What is going on with you, lad? Don't try to deny it. I can see the pain in your eyes."

Not knowing where to begin he asked," What do you know of Murim?"

"Not much. There were only ever a few instances that the ministry had to deal with one of Murim. Even then they were typically sent back to their clan for punishment." Lucius said sitting back thoughtfully.

Well that was something at least. Some people were told terrible lie about the Murim. That's why many people saw them as monsters. Guardians were viewed even worse by both Murim and the rest of the of the world. This would aid him in explaining both about himself and his duties.

He put his elbows on his knees and interlaced his fingers resting his chin on them. No matter how he put this it would be a shock for Lucius. As it was for him when he was first introduced to the world.

Finally he said softly," Those of Murim use inner energy known as ki. Ki flows through everyone and everything. It is the essence of body and spirit. It is simply a matter of unlocking it. For the longest time no one knew when exactly they appeared. Just that they had. Two weeks ago it was made common knowledge to the high ranking members including myself. Murim did not originate from this world."

Lucius stared at him intently. He could tell the man was trying to discern his truthfulness. One didn't simply make something like this up.

"Murim is from the Elemental countries. When they came here they created a portal. One that can only be crossed by one of Murim," he continued hoping against hope that Lucius wouldn't put two and two together.

Still the man stayed silent so he took it as a cue to keep going," There is a war coming between the two fractions of Murim. The traditionalist like me and then the Reunion. They believe that all techniques should be open for anyone to learn. Even the dangerous ones. So far two heavenly ways masters are on each side while fifth and last is undecided. Guardians... haven't been able to be contacted yet."

That was a lie. He was in theory supposed to be the leader of the Guardians. As the vessel of the guardian of the forest he was supposed to be the strongest of the five. Though he had never met the others he had the feeling he was the youngest of the five. With that it would be harder for him to gain their respect.

He shivered at the thought. All the stories of guardians made them seem like monsters. Yet, Sien wasn't a monster. He had a spitfire of a temper but was a far cry from a monster.

Lucius asked carefully neutral," What are the plans then?"

Taking a deep breath he said as calmly as possible," Ha Ill and I will travel to the elemental countries. We will try to gather techniques there until the masters return us."

How long that would be was the question. If they survived that was. There was so many variables. So many things could go wrong. Then again that's why they asked for volunteers. There was no guarantee that they would make it back alive.

"How many people know lad? Outside of the obvious?" Lucius asked concerned.

He replied looking away now," Just you. I don't know who Ha Ill will tell. He is saying his goodbyes and we will meet up at my apartment in Enlgand tomorrow."

The man seemed to relax a fraction. Like Harry he was having a hard time processing this. It was a lot to take in. Harry had years to get used to the strange things that happened in Murim. It was even more strange than the Wizarding world. That said a lot considering all the things that had happened. Werewolves, vampires, dragons. Still it truly didn't compare to the things he seen in Han Chun Woo. His teacher and mentor. That man almost didn't seem like a man the last time they saw each other. He had seen the dangers of the techniques they used. What could happen if they lost control. He shuddered at the thought.

Such a movement didn't go unnoticed by Lucius. The man's gaze never wavered from him. It wasn't cold but there was a calculating gleam in them. No doubt he was trying to find a way to get more information. The information he wasn't willing to share.

"How do you and your friend plan to get to this country? I assume this portal isn't easily accessible," he asked contemplatively.

Harry sighed. How much to reveal? If he revealed too little the man wouldn't accept his answer. If he gave too much away the man would try to stop him.

Instead he chose what he hoped what was a middle ground," It is in the ministry. I can't tell you more than that," because you would try to stop me. That last part was left unsaid.

Lucius to his relief accepted it without complaint. The man had long since learned how much he could push before it sent them into a fight. Neither wanted their last day together to end in a fight. Especially considering there was no telling when they would see each other again. If they would see each other again.

He lost what little color he had in his face at the thought. One of them could die while he was gone. Both of them could die. On top of that there was no guarantee he would be able to come back.

He felt an unexpected pain in his chest at the thought. Most of the time he considered himself alone in this world. He had lost so much and had practically lost the will to keep living. Then now and again a light of hope would flicker into existence. Hope would breed into a reason for living again. It always brought pains to his chest just like this.

Lucius expression turned into one of concern. When the man went to rise he waved him off. Eventually the pain receeded as he knew it would. These minor attacks were nothing serious. As long as he kept calm and his breathing even they would pass in a few moments.

When he could speak again he said," Sorry. Sometimes I have these attacks. They don't usually last longer than a few moments thanfully."

Lucius said worriedly," Panic attacks. How long have you been having them, lad?"

He honestly didn't know how to answer that. These minor attacks had happened on and off since he joined Yoochun. Occasionally they got to where he couldn't bring himself out of it but that wasn't often.

After several moments he said," They come and go. Usually after something traumatic and stressful they start again."

"This is the first I'm hearing of this," a voice said from behind them.

Shit! He knew that voice. Many times it had come out just as cold when he was in potions. Severus Snape was standing in the doorway his arms crossed. There was no anger in his eyes though. They were scarily blank.

In all honesty Harry would rather have him angry than indifferent. Indifferent was harder to predict. It could also change at a moment's notice. The unpredicablity made him extremely nervous.

He flinched when the man moved closer to him. It was hard not to notice the flinch and Lucius stopped him from moving any closer.

Lucius drew his attention away from Severus when he asked," What's going on in your mind right now, lad?"

He looked between the two men cautiously as he said," Nothing. I'm fine."

He was far from fine and they knew it. Still Lucius didn't press for answers. Instead he chose to watch him carefully. Severus for his part just stood by the far wall. His dark gaze watched him carefully.

He shook his head. It wouldn't hurt to let Lucius fill Severus in. He couldn't risk having another attack. So he leaned back against the arm chair. Taking a deep breath he leaned back against the back of the chair.

Lucius' POV

When it became obvious Harry wasn't going to say anything else he and Severus began talking quietly. When he glanced back Harry was asleep. The boy's breathing was slow and even. It was still early in the morning so it made him wonder how much sleep he had gotten.

Judging by the dark circles under his eyes not much. There was no doubt in his mind the boy had nightmares. After everything he had been through he would be more worried if Harry didn't. By the look in Severus' eyes the dark haired man felt the same.

Deciding it would be best for them to leave the room they made their way to the cafeteria. Once they both had a hot cup of coffee Severus asked," What caused his panic attack?"

Lucius said tiredly," Harry and his blond haired friend plan to leave our world. They are going through some kind of portal. It will take them to a place where they can gather skills long lost to this group. There's another war coming."

He could see the blood drain from his friend's face. The thought of war so soon after the one that just ended was terrifying. Thankfully for them they wouldn't be facing the prospect of fighting again. It was not their world that was fighting. Murim wouldn't want their help anyways.

Still Harry was going to be apart of the war. Honestly Lucius would happily switch places with the boy. It hurt to think that the boy would be facing another war. Third in his lifetime. Even if he was only a baby during the first.

Something about what Harry had told earlier bothering him. What was this portal? Why did it make his heart pound in fear?

Harry's POV

The next day came all too soon for him. They had returned to England once he had woken up from his nap. The trip through the floo was quick and they had been met by Hermione almost immediately.

It was obvious that his friend had been out of her mind with worry. The thought made him feel guilty for not saying goodbye. Then again he always saw goodbye as bad luck. It showed you never thought you would see the other again. So he left a letter at his apartment for each of his friend's.

Ha Ill had arrived early that morning with a grim look. No doubt he too was having second thoughts. It was too late for them to pull back now. They promised to go to the elemental countries. There was no way either of them would go back on their word.

A ding brought his thoughts back to the present. They had just arrived in the department of mysteries. For a moment he froze. His mind flashed back to the last time he was there. When Sirius had been killed.

His chest tightened painfully and he feared he would have another attack. It was rare that he had ones so close together but it did happen. He nearly attacked Ha Ill when the older man touched his shoulder.

Their eyes met and he found understanding in the other's eyes. No pity. No hatred. Just plain understanding. That was what made him remember why they were here.

He couldn't save Sirius but he could try to prevent a war. Or at least get the tools necessary to save lives. So he nodded squaring his shoulders. Ha Ill watched him for half a second more before he too left the elevator.

The Unspeakables who were there didn't even give them a glance. Out of all the Wizarding world they knew the most about Murim. It was dangerous to allow this but it also had its advantages. Like letting two men into the Department for a suicide run. At least that's what they believed. Hopefully it would work out.

They went through the maze of rooms heading for the Viel of Death. When they found it Harry found it had not changed at all. It was still the tall arch that still haunted his dream.

Ha Ill asked giving him a worried look," Are you okay, kid?"

Glancing at his friend he said with a nod," Yeah. I'll be okay."

Now was the last time they could back out. It was now or never. Green eyes met grey. Neither of them were going to back out. Not this time. There was just to much on the line.

Almost as one they activated their ki presence. The air grew heavy with the power of their combined presence. A sound similar to muttering drew both men's attention. It was coming from the viel. Harry remembered vaguely that he heard the sounds before. In his fifth year.

As they drew closer it almost sounded as if the muttering was getting louder. Still neither of them could understand what was being said. When they stood directly in front of it they exchanged glances.

Ha Ill shrugged his eyes asking the question both were wondering. Are you ready? As one they both stepped through the viel. Neither had to nod or say anything. It was an unspoken agreement. They had come too far to back out.

A white light surrounded Harry and he knew things would never be the same again.


	7. The Viel part 2

A/N Thank you for your support and the reviews guys.

Whitelfelder: Don't worry. Things will work out just wait and see my friend.

DarkRevie: As always thank you for your support.

Harry's POV

All he saw was white. Was this death? Had he finally got what he wanted? Something told him that he wasn't dead. At least not yet.

A whispering voice said in a tone that vaguely sounded like approval," Very good. You are not an idiot of a guardian. You are not dead yet child. In fact you could make a choice here and now. You can continue on with your journey. Or you can pass into death peacefully."

He asked tilting his head to the side," What happens if i choose to continue with my journey?"

An amused chuckle sounded and then a reply," You will be deaged to 12. Your friend will be deaged to 15. You will be dropped off at a village that had just been destroyed. What happens is up to you from there."

He almost groaned. To be deaged to such a young age. It would definitely prove to be a challenge for him. Then again he couldn't just say no. He promised to come back with techniques. Another duty to fulfill. Something to keep him from passing on.

He said straightening his shoulders," I choose to go. I have a duty to complete."

There was a hum of what sounded to be like both approval and disappointment. Either way he had made his choice. Like they had suspected his ki protected him.

The voice said after a moment," Good luck, guardian. You will need it. This world is different from any you have ever known. Hide your magic for they will not understand. Learn their ways."

He solemnly promised," I will. Thank you but what are you?"

At first he thought it would not answer. His vision was fading into darkness as he heard," We are the viel. We protect the guardians especially when they are as hurt as you. This will be your chance at a new life young one. Push aside your sorrows and look to the future."

With that the world went black. When he came to something heavy was on top of him. Vaguely he could hear shouting but couldn't completely understand what was being said.

He felt what was laying on top of him be lifted. A black haired boy with a bowl cut hair style came into view.

He asked checking him over," Are you okay? Are you injured anywhere?"

Blinking at the other he took stock of any injuries. Besides a bruised rib cage he was fine. He said as much.

The boy said loudly," Gai sensei we have a we have a survivor over here."

An equally loud voice replied," We have another one over here, Lee. It seems that the bandits killed everyone else."

Bandits? Oh right the reason why they appeared. Three people came into view and immediately he was on edge. He could see Ha Ill next to the two teenagers. They all were wearing strange headbands.

Ha Ill was stiff and rigid. It was obvious that he was as suspicious of them as he was. Still they didn't have much of a choice. Neither of them knew where they were. Much less how to get to town.

He could feel the eyes of the long haired boy's on him. At first glance he thought the boy was blind. The way that the boy's eyes tracked him though he knew it wasn't so. If he wasn't blind what was with the white eyes.

The white eyed boy said to the man," Gai sensei they are the only survivors. I can't see anyone else that is alive."

The other two looked away in sadness. For his part Harry was surprised at how cold the young boy sounded. He was probably thirteen no older than that. Yet the boy sounded like a war veteran. It made his heart ache at the thought. Had they left one war zone only to enter another?

A gentle touch to the small of his back brought him back to reality. Ha Ill always knew when he was losing himself to the darkness. He could give the appropriate comfort without overstepping his bounds. In the last few months their friendship had grown. The blond was part of the reason he kept going on. Trying to find something to live for.

The one called Gai said," Lets head back to the village. Lee see if you can find out these two youthful boy's names. Neji, Tenten you both will bring up the front. Watch for any signs of the bandits returning to finish what they started."

All three of them said," Yes Gai sensei."

If Harry remembered correctly from his studies of the Japanese language and culture sensei meant teacher. Was this man some kind of teacher?

He studied them closer. Gai had the biggest bushy brows that he had ever seen. The boy called Lee was like a clone of him. They both looked like they could be skilled hand to hand fighters. Yet the man wore an unfamiliar kind of jacket.

The other two though looked completely different. It was hard to tell if there was a set uniform or not. By the way they looked that didn't seem to be the case. The only thing they all had in common was a headband some where.

"So what's your name? How old are you?" Came a voice from right next to him.

It caused him to start in surprise. He hadn't even sensed the others presence. As calmly as he could he replied," Shioon. My name is Shioon Lee. You're Lee right?"

The boy's face brightened up with excitement as he said," Yes! Nice to meet you Shioon. I'm sorry about your village. At least you and your friend will get a place to stay at our village. Maybe your can become ninja like us."

The one called Neji growled," Lee that's enough. Don't talk nonsense to them."

That boy raised his hackles like none other. This person reminded him of both Draco Malfoy and Dudley. Both bullies. Both learned their lessons eventually. Mistrust was almost immediately formed about this one. He would be one that Harry watched closely. Ha Ill gripped his shoulder to calm him. As it had before it calmed and settled him. At least for the moment.

The one called Gai said," Stay close to us. I don't want you getting lost out here. It will take us most of the day to reach the village. From there Lord Hokage will find a place for you."


	8. Village Hidden in the Leaves

A/N Thank you for your support and the reviews. I'm surprised at how much support this ff received in such a short time. To say i was surprised is an understatment. So thank you guys.

R.A. Cross: Thanks for the review my friend. I'm glad you like the chapter.

DarkRevie: As always thanks for your support. I'm glad you like the story.

Shadowlady89: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter even though it was short. Welcome back.

Gime'SS: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the update.

Whitelfelder:Thanks for the review my friend. As usual you are spot on.

Shadow Wolf 15846: Thanks for the review.

Harry's/ Shioon's POV

The trek to the strange people's village took most of the day. By the time they arrived both he and Ha Ill were ill tempered and exhausted. They didn't want to deal with whoever they had to speak to. Still they didn't have much of a choice as the man called Gai pushed them gently into the village.

The buildings reminded Harry of the old Japanese buildings he had seen. In the buildings there were shops of all kinds. Outside of them there were vendors and people walking. It seemed they didn't have cars or anything along those lines in this world. That meant they would be doing a lot of walking to fit in.

Finally they reached a large building it was most red on the outside with a symbol on the front of it. The symbol was gold and black. They were then led inside. When they reached a door up on the second floor they knocked.

A gentle older voice said," Enter."

They walked inside. The first thing Harry noticed was that there was an old man behind a desk. His back was to an enormous window.

The old man looked to be in his sixties with white hair. He also seemed to be somewhat on the short side. About two or three inches shorter than Harry's previous form.

Gai said once he arranged Harry and Ha Ill in front of the desk," Lord Hokage team 9 reporting in."

The old man looked up his eyes narrowing at the two Murim. Both of them stood their ground. In times past they had faced worse than this old man. Both were skilled in hand to hand as was the style of Murim. Ha Ill wasn't known as the Lightning Heel for nothing after all. He was Goomoonyrong's disciple.

The old man asked in a kindly tone," Who are these two you brought back with you, Gai?"

Ha Ill answered instead," I am Ha Ill and this is Shioon Lee. Our village was attacked and our families were killed. They were kind enough to bring us safely to your village."

The old man looked at them both in turn. Shioon met his gaze without fear. Subtly he moved his weight onto the balls of his feet. He was ready to use Tweh if needed.

Ha Ill shot him a look clearing telling him to relax. It wasn't easy for him. War had heightened his senses and mistrust in people. It would be a long road to gaining his trust. If they were even there that long.

The old man said sounding genuinely saddened by what had happened," I'm sorry for your losses. Do you have any relatives that we can help you get to? Or perhaps a family friend?"

Faking sadness his friend said," No. Our dad was the only family we had left and he was killed in the bandit attack."

Shioon stayed stoic refusing to take part in the conversation. He had lost most of what he considered family long before coming to this world. He would not pretend to show grief here. It would dishonor those he had lost.

Gai said after a moment," When we found them them far apart from each other. It looked like they tried to split up before they were knocked unconscious. They don't seem to be injured though."

They could run with that. It was a believable enough story. If fact it would make sense. Especially considering neither knew anything about this world. They needed to learn techniques to protect themselves and their home world. Hopefully they would get the chance to learn it here. If not they would have to move to another village.

After a moment of silence the old man asked," Have either of you trained at a shinobi academy?"

Both he and Ha Ill shook their heads. Before the man asked neither of had even heard of such a thing. Luckily for them the old man didn't know that.

The old man said watching them closely," Then both of you will be sent to the academy. I will put you in one of our more affordable apartments to live in. I will also have a jounin check in on you to make sure you are adjusting adequately. Wait outside for a moment while these four finish their reports."

Shioon wanted to argue but a sharp look from Ha Ill made him obey. They left the room quietly.

Ha Ill asked after a moment of standing in the hallway," Are you okay, Shioon? I have never known you to be so quiet."

He blinked at the suddeness of the question. It was a long time since he had been truly okay. While it was slightly better now it still wasn't completely okay.

He answered truthfully," Ha Ill you know it's been a long time since I was okay. So much has happened and I just don't know how i will get through it all."

The older boy looked at him sharply. It wasn't the first time he had heard such dark thoughts from him. Every time he did they were darker than the last. Shioon knew it made his retainer worry about his mental health more than his physical. Yet he couldn't bring himself to lie to the other.

After a moment the blond said," We will get through this. Together."

They both went silent as commotion started down the hallway. Two men in similar attire to Gai ran into the office.

They heard one say," Lord Hokage it's an emergency."

The old man replied tiredly," I hope you are not bothering me about something that's trivial. And don't tell me it's Naruto again."

The two Murim teenagers exchanged glances. That sounded like a regular occurance. It made them wonder who this Naruto was.

The one that had spoken before said," It is Naruto again. He painted all over the great stone faces."

Was that the monument they had seen upon walking in the village? It made him even more curious. He wondered if it was the same kind of thing they had in America back in their world.

They heard a short groan from the old man as he replied," Go get Iruka. He should be able to get the boy. Also take the two outside with you. They will be his new students. I need time to prepare everything for them."

The one that hadn't spoken yet said," Yes, Lord Hokage."

Both boys moved away from the door so not to be caught eavesdropping. When the men came out they looked the two of them up and down. From what Shioon could tell they were assessing them. For his part they seemed to not deem him as a threat. On the other hand they were more wary of Ha Ill.

One said holding in a friendly tone," Hi kids. I'm Kotetsu Hagane chunin of the hidden Leaf."

The man had something of a bandage that went on top of his nose and around his face. He seemed friendly enough. By the looks of him he wasn't as high of a tank as Gai. That meant Jounin was higher than chunin. He had black hair and an easy going smile.

His partner also had dark hair but seemed slightly more serious. The other said shortly," I am Izumo Kamizuki."

Kotetsu said cheerfully," Ignore Izumo he's a bit of a stick in the mud until he warms up to you. We are going to take you both to the academy."

Ha Ill said forcing a smile," I'm Ha Ill and this is my brother Shioon Lee."

Izumo said with a frown," You look nothing alike."

It was Shioon who answered cooly," I was adopted when I was young. I was orphaned almost directly after birth. Father was kind enough to adopt me."

A look of understanding went through both men's eyes. No doubt there had been similar instances in the past. It wasn't uncommon in any world. That's just how things were. No world was perfect. There was always going to be orphans.

Kotetsu said after a moment," Well let's go. You two need to get settled in the academy."

With that they followed the two men out of the building. It seemed they would be doing a lot of following for the time being. At least until they got their bearings on the village.

Hayate's POV

He had just arrived back at the village when he saw Gai's team. From what he understood the jounin and his team had gone to stop a group of bandits from terrozing local villages. They weren't expected to bring children back with them.

The blond child was probably about fifteen. He stood protectively over the younger one. It was almost like they were brothers. That thought went out the window immediately. They didn't look anything alike. Though it was possible one of them was adopted. Apart from his protectiveness there was nothing interesting about the blond.

The younger of the two was more interesting though. He had dark black hair and poison green eyes. The way he held himself was one pretending to be something they weren't. As such it made him think the boy had seen much more than someone else his age. There was a sense of coldness and pain in those eyes. It was definitely interesting for the jounin. Hard to see in one so young but definitely interesting. The ebony haired boy would be one for him to keep an eye on.

Silently he followed them to the Hokage tower. He heard everything that happened inside. Something felt off about the story that was being given. While he couldn't put his finger on it he knew it wasn't completely truthful. He wondered how much of the story they were being fed was actually true. Instinct practically screamed not much.

Amusement filled him when he heard about the prank from Naruto. Even being away from the village as long as he had he heard about the young prankster. He had looked after the blond when he was younger. The villagers had not been kind to the boy. So he always made sure that he had food and clothes. More than once he had to step in to protect him from angry villagers. Sadly he had been moved to longer missions so he was gone from the village more. He hoped that Naruto had been eating right.

He was shaken from his thoughts when Gai and his team left the office. It was his turn to talk with the old man. He entered silently as was his custom. As usual the old man knew he was there immediately.

He greeted," Good to have you back Hayate. I am guessing you saw our new orphans."

Hayate nodded as he replied," I did Lord Hokage."

"What did you think of them?"

After a moment of though he said," I doubt that they're being completely honest with us. The younger one has too much pain in his eyes. It was like looking at someone from the third shinobi war."

There was a subtle flinch from the older man. The tired look made him seem to age right before the jounin's eyes. For a moment he felt pity for the old man. No one deserved to have such a heavy burden on them. Still someone had to do it. Someone had to lead the village.

Hayate gave a hacking cough that was coming more frequently than he would have liked. Once it passed he asked," What would you like me to do Lord Hokage?"

The old man's eyes met his as he said," Keep an eye on them. I'm going to put them in the same building as Naruto. Hopefully the younger one will befriend him. Maybe that will temper our young prankster somewhat."

Or they would work together. Came an amused thought from the brown haired man.

He didn't voice his thoughts though. It wouldn't have been a welcome addition. Something told him that the boy's would be good for each other. It was something he could tell by the way that the younger held himself. He looked forward to seeing how this played out. For the moment he would observe and only interfere if needed.


	9. Ninjas part 1

A/N Thanks for the reviews and support.

Dark Neko 4000: Thanks for the review my friend. Now if I answered your question it would be telling. Sit back and enjoy the chapter.

mer: Thanks for the review my friend. Hope you continue to review and support the ff.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for the review my friend. Personally i hope they know how to duck and move quickly. Otherwise they are going to be in for a world of hurt.

ShadowLady89: Thanks for the review my friend. I can't see anything about that. It would be telling. Though I should point out that Ha Ill is of Murim. I have said nothing about him being a wizard. Yet neither have i denied it. Something to think on. I do have some plans of introducing the legends of Murim. In the world of magic and guardians things are rarely as they seem.

Elfin69: Thanks for the review my friend. Naruto will be making his first real appearance in this chapter. As for Kakashi I can't say anything.

DarkRavie: Thanks for the review my friend.

R. A Cross: Thanks for the review my friend. Hope to see you continuing to review.

Naruto's POV

He sat tied up in the front of the classroom. Iruka sensei had just brought him back. Being petulant child that he was he refused to look at any of them.

Iruka's lecture was interrupted by a knock on the door. This was unusual in itself. None of the other teachers interrupted his class unless it was important.

When the door opened he looked up. One of the teachers followed by two people he had never seen before came in. One had sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. He appeared to be about fifteen. He looked like a serious person but someone that enjoyed a good laugh. Maybe he would help him with pranks.

That's if the adults hadn't already got to him. Naruto truly wished he had at least one friend. He was lonely. No one would play with him. The adults didn't want him around either. Their cold looks tore at his heart.

It wasn't often someone so old was still in the academy. Not to mention that Naruto had never seen him before. His attention turned to the blonde's companion.

The other boy appeared to be closer to his age. Maybe twelve or thirteen. He was short like Naruto was. His hair was a messy black. It was even darker than the Uchiha's.

What got Naruto though wasn't the boy's hair or height. It was his eyes. They were green. Green like the grass. There was a hidden pain in them though. So well hidden that if one didn't know it was there they wouldn't see it. It was the same look he had when someone pushed him away. When an adult said something hateful to him.

He wanted to go to the black haired and talk to him. Which he would have if he wasn't currently tied up on the floor.

Iruka asked," Ichin what brings you to my classroom? Who are these two children?"

Ichin said his cold eyes glanced at Naruto," These children were brought in by Gai's team. They were the only survivors of a bandit attack. The older one is Ha Ill. The younger one is Shioon Lee. Shioon has been assigned to your class. I am taking the other to Mizuki's class."

Naruto saw a brief look of panic flit across Shioon's face. It was gone as quickly as it appeared. The older boy placed his hand on Shioon's shoulder. It made him slightly envious of the other. No one had ever given him such a comfort.

Ichin pulled the older boy away from the younger. This left Shioon in the middle of the classroom.

Iruka said kindly," You can take a seat wherever you like."

Green eyes surveyed the room before landing on Naruto. The blond stiffened when they stayed on him. They were cold but a different kind of cold than the adults. It didn't seem like the other hated him. Just that he was dead on the inside. What could have made him like that?

Something inside him stirred. Like he felt a kinship with the dark haired boy.

Shioon asked his voice gravily like it hadn't been used much," Why is he tied up? If this is part of this school I don't think I want to attend."

Iruka glanced down at Naruto before replying," He is a trouble maker. He painted all over the Hokage faces. This is just to keep him from running off again."

Naruto looked away petuantly. They were talking like he wasn't even there. Again. He hated it when people did that. It was like he didn't exist. Or that he was just a wild animal.

Shioon gave the man a disgusted look before moving closer to Naruto. He went behind him so that he couldn't see what the other was doing. Only a moment later the ropes around him loosened and he was free.

School said to Iruka," Children don't deserve such treatment. You disgust me."

For a moment the classroom was absolutely silent. One could have heard a pin drop. No one had ever stuck up for Naruto. Ever.

A hand appeared in his vision startling him from his thought. Blue eyes looked up to the person the hand belonged to. Green eyes met blue. They were still cold but there was an underlying sense of understanding. So he took the hand and was pulled to his feet. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. This new kid didn't seem to hold the same innate hate for him that every one else did.

Shioon's POV

Even after he and the blond sat at one of the desks in the middle he glared at the teacher. If there was one thing he hated it was child abuse. Tying up a child like that counted as child abuse. After how his aunt and uncle treated him he wouldn't stand to see it happen to anyone else. Even if he didn't know them.

The blond whispered so that only he could hear," Thank you. No one has ever stood up for me before. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Shioon turned to look at him closer. While he had blond hair their hair style was very similar. Messy and all over the place. What really caught his attention though was Naruto's eyes. They were a sky blue like nothing he had ever seen before.

He found himself smiling slightly as he replied," Shioon Lee. Nice to meet you."

Naruto gave him a wide grin but their attention was forced back to the teacher. The man seemed for the most part a soft spoken person. Though when he dealt with Naruto he had a temper about him. For that particular afternoon they were working on a technique called the transformation jutsu.

It seemed in this world ki was called chakra. Techniques were known as jutsus. It confused him that they had to call out their techniques. Only when using magic did he have to do that. In Murim only an idiot called out the technique they were going to use.

Iruka said suddenly," Everyone stand up front. Today we are going to practice the transformation jutsu. I'll call out your name and you will try out the technique. Only! That! Technique!"

The last three words were meant for Naruto it seemed. The blond grinned like a fox. Shioon could feel a slight grin tugging at his lips. Naruto's attitude was certainly contagious. It reminded him so much of Sirius.

The thought of his godfather brought pain to his heart. It had been three almost four years since the man's death. He dearly missed his godfather.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Iruka said," Lee, Shioon. I don't expect you to do it right on your first try. It will give me an idea on how much tutoring you will need."

Doing the hand sign that the man showed him he said," Transform."

His chakra came forth easily. Much easier than it had in years past. This was no doubt a side effect of the Il-Wol-Sin- Dan pill he took. He was thankful to Chun for teaching hjm the Black Heaven and Earth Technique. It was one of the most powerful power distribution techniques ever created. The downside was that it was the stepping stone for Black Origin Threshold. A technique he had only seen once and never wanted to see it again.

Instinctively he pulled the image of his teacher into his mind. It was at that moment that the transformation took. In a puff of smoke he was taller and heavier set. Even without a mirror he knew who he was. Han Chun Woo. Also known as Goomoonyrong. The first and only nine arts dragon.

Iruka gaped at him for a brief before the technique dispelled. It left him reeling. It was definitely harder to hold onto the jutsu than his Murim techniques. Was this the difference that they had spoken about? If it was they would have a long way to go. These were beginning techniques from what he understood. Their youngest fighters could perform them.

It was obvious that he would need go work on his control. Otherwise he would be having a difficult time trying to learn even the most basic of jutsu.

When class was almost over Iruka said," Shioon stay after. I wish to speak with you. Naruto you need to stay as well."

The blond next to him groaned. From the sounds of it and what he heard earlier this wasn't the first time such an occurance happened. Naruto almost reminded him of the stories of the Mauraders.

There was something else. Something in Naruto's eyes. They were so much like his own when he looked in the mirror. Especially when he spent time with his aunt and uncle.  
The self loathing that no child should feel.

When the classroom was empty Iruka waved them forward. He opened his desk and pulled out sheets of paper.

After giving them to him Iruka said kindly," Here. These should help you with learning about your chakra. You did well today but I can tell that you will struggle since you are starting so late. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. In there are taijutsu techniques that will help you. If you wait a little while longer i will take you to get basic ninja equipment."

Shioon considered the offer for a moment. No doubt there was a hidden request in there. Something he would want in exchange. Cautiously his eyes never leaving the other he took the papers.

With that done the man turned his attention to the blond. He ordered calmly," Naruto you will be cleaning every drop of paint off of the Hokage faces. If you do a good job I'll take you out for ramen later."

The boy's head had slowly gone down at the order shot up. Excitement filled the others gaze at the thought of ramen.

"I'll have it done by the time you are done at the shops, sensei."

Without another word to them the boy was gone. Was ramen really worth that much to Naruto? For his part Shioon couldn't understand.

When he glanced at the teacher he noticed a slight barely there smile. Maybe this man wasn't so bad. That didn't mean he trusted him though.


	10. Ninjas part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

R. A Cross: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you liked it.

Shadow Wolf 15846:Thanks for the review.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. As usual your perception is higher than most. Things will not look good for him. Given that his ki and chakra supplies are much higher than normal. Especially given his age.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Shioon's POV

Iruka as promised brought him to different ninja shops. He was sold basic weaponry for the ninjas. Shurakin he had expected and the older man promised to tutor him to use them.

A knife like weapon called a kunai he had bought several of as well. They were heavy in his hand. Given practice they would meet their target. The point of the blade would easily cut through regular clothes. Armor though it would have more difficulty.

Next they went to a clothes shop. There were many different styles in the shop. He felt slightly overwhelmed at it all.

Iruka said quietly," If you don't find everything here we can look at other shops."

It was said in a gentle tone that calmed him. Made it so that he wasn't quite so overwhelmed. Though it seemed he didn't like Naruto he wasn't such a bad guy. Enough so that Shioon would give him a chance. Though he would never condone how the other treated the blond.

He walked around the shop absent mindedly. Nothing in particular called out to him. As he was walking around the backside of the shop a jacket caught his eye.

At first glance it was all black. On second glance there was a dark grey emblem on the shoulder. It was the same mark as the one on his wrist. Slowly he reached out for it. Only to stop when the shop keeper came over.

The man said," I wouldn't touch that. It is said that jacket is cursed."

Ignoring the man he reached out. Something inside him was calling to that jacket. Could it be Sien the guardian? Why would he care?

A sense of warmth and completion filled him. The jacket definitely belonged with him. It was definitely the guardian that lay inside him.

He pulled it off the hook and tried it on. The jacket was a little big on him but he would grow into it. Iruka moved closer to examine how it fit. After a moment he nodded his acceptance.

The shop owner said," Your something else kid. No one else has ever been able to even touch it."

Huh. If it was something meant for the guardian's that would make sense. They were highly protective of anything that belonged to them. Anything from their vessel to their artifacts. This jacket must be one of the artifacts.

They found several t-shirts that fit him. They also found a mesh like shirt. It was meant to be worn under the t-shirts as a sort of armor.

Once they bought the clothes Iruka took him towards the mountain with faces on it. It was almost completely clean now. Naruto had really worked hard to get it clean.

Iruka called up to the blond," Naruto are you finished?"

The blond dropped next to them and said," Of course Iruka sensei."

They made their way into the ramen stand. It was a small place near where he and Ha Ill would be staying. The smells coming from it made his stomach growl.

A chuckle came from Iruka but he didn't comment. An older man greeted them when they entered. A gentle warm smile crossed his face when he saw Naruto. It was unlike anything Shioon had seen sent towards the boy. This was someone that actually cared for the blond.

Then the dark eyes turned to him the smile didn't fade. If anything it grew.

He inquired curiously," Well who is this Iruka? Another trouble maker?"

Iruka shook his head as he replied," Hopefully not. No this is Shioon Lee he is a new orphan. He and his brother Ha Ill are students at the academy."

The man gazed at him with a mixture of sadness and something that wasn't quite pity. Still the gentle look didn't fade. He would come back here if only to have someone to talk to. Someone not of Murim.

Since it was his first time he just asked to have the same thing as Naruto. It was pork ramen. While they were making it the smells were driving him insane with hunger. He hasn't had anything substantial to eat in awhile. Stress and anxiety had made it difficult for him to eat.

When their bowls arrived he didn't wait he just dug in. It took him a couple of bites to realize that the ramen was delicious. It was a far cry of the instant ramen that he knew from his time with muggles.

He said grinning," This is the best I have ever had."

The old man said looking up," Thank you. You and Naruto are both welcome back here."

"Thank you."

He truly meant it. There were few times he felt welcome like this. It was nice. Iruka allowed them to have two bowls rather than one. Then when they were full he walked them back to their apartment. Turned out Shioon's was next to Naruto's.

The light in his was on. That meant Ha Ill was already there. No doubt waiting on him to get there.

Naruto said after Iruka left them," So we are neighbors then."

Shioon said scratching his cheek," Yeah. Let's get along so that way they can't get the best of us."

The blond smiled shyly before nodding. Then they both went into their apartments. After taking his shoes off he found Ha Ill in the kitchen.

The older boy said smiling," Welcome back. How was your day?"

He grinned as he replied," Thanks. It was good. I have some new clothes and equipment for our time here."

Ha Ill nodded and said," I did too. We will have to start training in the mornings. I heard graduation exams are only in a few weeks. If we want to pass it will take some work."

He inquired curious," Did you get the transformation technique down?"

The other shook his head as he answered," No. Chakra works a lot like ki but holding it like that is difficult. I suspect you were able to do it. You have more ki than anyone in the Murim world."

Shioon rubbed his eyes tiredly as he said," Held it for only a few seconds before it dispelled. You're right it is difficult to hold."

Ha Ill said nodding to the door on the far right," That's your room. Get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning."

Hayate's POV

Watching the village's newest orphans had been boring. They seemed like normal kids. Nothing out of the ordinary at home either.

The next morning he followed the boys. They went out into one of the training grounds. The ground was an open and grassy field. Hiding his presence he sat in to watch curiously.

The black haired boy inquired," Full contact or half?"

Both of them were stretching out their muscles. The sandy blond haired boy replied," Full contact. Everything we have would be best."

"EOTL?"

EOTL? What was that? It wasn't something that he was familiar with. In fact to his knowledge there weren't any techniques by that name.

The older boy replied," Fine. Just don't overdo it."

Shioon grinned. It was obvious that he was excited about the fight. Now Hayate was curious to see what their fighting styles were. It would give some insight into how the two grew up.

With a nod both boys jumped apart. They were eyeing each other with calculating gazes. Then like lightning they attacked.

Shioon was fast. Much faster than what Hayate would have expected. His attacks were fierce and precise. It wasn't the attacks of an untrained child. These attacks were of someone who had fought for their life.

Shioon used an unfamiliar foot technique. One that he hadn't seen before. It brought him straight towards the other. Ha Ill if he remembered correct.

Blows were exchanged neither giving an inch. Hayate was impressed by the way they fought. This was better than many of the chunins that were apart of the village.

This went on for awhile. Shioon seemed to have more stamina. Ha Ill had more experience though. It was a fairly equal fight on those grounds.

Then the air around them changed. At first Hayate couldn't tell what the change was. Then blue light formed around Shioon's right arm. Was that lightning style? Where in the hell had a child learned lightning style?

Lightning style jutsu was the least common in the village. Only a handful of ninja could use it. For most of them it was their third type of chakra. So it made it difficult for them to master. Lightning style was easier to learn at a young age. Where they learned to control it throughout the entire body. To use it before even becoming a genin was unheard of.

Instead of trying to block Ha Ill moved to stay out of the reach of the younger boy. It seemed he understood the dangers of being touched by such a technique. Shioon had more than one technique it seemed. The lightning moved throughout his body like he was an expert. Now that he thought about it the boy did seem to know what he was doing.

The boys weren't from a hidden village. So how did they know how to use such techniques? There were so many inconsistencies with these boys.

When he turned his attention back to the boys it was just in time to see the end. Ha Ill had thrown the younger into the air. At first Hayate thought it was over.

Then Shioon turned in the air. Lightning enclosed around the boy. His green eyes had a fierce light in them as he came down. Ha Ill tried to block the attack. A resulting explosion made dust cover the area. He was unable to see in it. Though he could sense both boys presences.

When it cleared Shioon was standing over the older boy. Ha Ill had lightning coursing over him. Painful by the looks of it. Then to his surprise Shioon bent down next to him. After a moment the lightning stopped and the other was able to regain his feet.

Ha Ill he said rubbing his chest," Damn. I fell for that again. You have truly mastered that technique. Even going as far as to use your own technique inside that one. If only the elders had been able to see your true potential."

Shioon shook his head as he replied," They never saw the real me. You know that Ha Ill."

Why was it always the boy's first name? Why didn't they call each other brother? Something wasn't right about it. While he had been thinking both boys had started to go through how they could have done better.

It was interesting to watch. Both boys were older in the mind. Rather than in the body. Some people had to grow up sooner than others. It seemed these two were like that.


	11. Genin exams part 1

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

ShadowLady89: Thanks for your review my friend. I will try to make them longer. Glad you liked it.

Shadow Wolf 15846: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you liked it.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. You have no idea. We haven't seen much of Harry's destructive nature. Should be fun.

Now those were my usual reviews. Now for the flames.

Guest: You call my story retarded yet you can't even spell it correctly. Go find someone else to flame.

mckertis: no one else seemed to have a problem with my story. If you don't like it you don't have to read. So please kiss my ass. I don't write for people like you.

Flames will be blocked. If your going to flame find another story. I only take constructive criticism. Not that of children.

Shioon's POV

Two weeks passed the same way. Something he had noticed was that someome was always watching them. Whoever it was had enough skill to hide their presence. However Shioon's intuned senses allowed him to notice. Neither he nor Ill as he requested to be called were able to identify the person.

They kept their practices to basic fighting techniques. This included first level techniques from EOTL. The Tiger would have been proud of him. If they weren't enemies that was.

In the afternoons after class he and Naruto worked on their jutsu. They both struggled with basic jutsu. Too much chakra was their issue. Ill didn't have the same problem. Once he had gotten down how to control it he could do jutsu just as well as ki.

The basic jutsu he struggled with because his ki overflow. It was only thanks to the the Black Heaven and Earth power distribution technique that it didn't over take him. The inner fire could potentially kill him. Depending on the situation it could kill anyone near him as well.

So he practiced every day. Slowly together both he and Naruto grew better. They could hold a transformation. They could even make a clones. If they tried to make more than one the second would turn out poorly.

As they were heading to their apartments one night a voice called from behind them," Boys hold up."

They turned to see a brown haired man in a jounin flak jacket walking towards them. He wore the leaf head band like a bandana. The most intriguing thing was the sword across his back.

Naruto stood slightly in front of Shioon. His blue eyes were ice cold like nothing he had ever seen before. In the time he had known Naruto the blond smiled and was friendly. This was the first time he had not been that way.

The jounin stopped noticing the protective stance. He held out his hands away from his body. Trying to show that he meant no harm. Naruto's eyes narrowed but didn't move.

With a sigh the said," My name is Hayate Gekko. I have been watching you train and I think I can help you. If you would allow me to."

The two boys exchanged glances. Shioon didn't mind the extra training. It was Naruto he was worried about. It was obvious that the other didn't trust the adult.

Naruto asked suspicion in his eyes," How do you plan on helping us?"

Hayate said," I have seen how you both struggle. I think chakra control exercises will help."

Both boys exchanged glances. Chakra control something they had been trying to research. The ninja library wasn't available to them. It wouldn't be until they were genin.

At the rate they were going they wouldn't pass the genin exam. To pass they had to make at least three clones. While they could pass the transformation jutsu. They could not pass the final exam.

Naruto asked him never taking his eyes from the jounin," What do you think Shioon? I don't mind learning from him but its up to you."

There was still something left unsaid in the blond's eyes. They weren't really friends. They just did school work together. Though it did seem to lighten the others mood whenever they did. From what Shioon had seen he was the closest thing Naruto had to a friend.

It was something Shioon was familiar with. He never had a friend before he went to Hogwarts. Having grown up without friends and a partially insane teacher he didn't know how to react. Ron would have told Naruto to act like a lion. To take the offer without any concessions. Hermione would have seen him as an authority figure. This meant they must be right.

Shioon wasn't sure however. Umbridge, Fudge and so many others were prime examples of why you shouldn't trust based on blind assumptions. Yet his instincts had no problem trusting this man to a point.

He whispered to Naruto," It can't hurt to try. I mean we only have a week left before the exam. We have to pass."

Naruto still had reservations. It was clear in his blue eyes. Still he nodded.

Then he turned to Hayate and said," Okay. When and where?"

A smile broke out across the man's face. Before he could reply however a harsh cough errupted from his chest. Both boy's stepped forward. They might not know the man but that didn't mean they would leave him if he was hurt. The brown haired man waived them off.

He said once the coughing had calmed somewhat," I'm okay. It's normal for me. How about we meet in the afternoon? After your classes let out."

Both boys nodded. That was when they usually went to train. Training them at the same time would just make it easier.

Hayate inquired after a moments thought," How about I treat you both to something to eat? You both look like you could use some food. Especially after training. My treat."

They shared a grin. Neither would turn down a free meal. That and so far the only place Shioon had gone to eat was the ramen stand.

Hayate followed them to the ramen stand. The old man greeted warmly," Naruto, Shioon welcome back. The usual boy's?"

That's when he noticed the jounin behind them. His eyes searched the jounin before nodding.

He greeted less warmly but polite enough," Hayate. It's been a long time since you ate at my stand."

Hayate said looking sheepish," I have been on a lot of long term missions. With any luck I should be around for awhile. I have agreed to teach these two in preparation for their exams next week. Treating them to dinner is a bonus."

The old man had Naruto's and Shioon's bowls out first. It wasn't until their third bowl that Hayate's finally came. The old man's obvious favouritism was encouraging.

By the time they were finished they had about broke Hayate's spare cash. It would teach him not to let two growing teenagers have free reign. That would only hurt his wallet.

On the way back to their apartments Shioon asked," Hey you want to come over tomorrow? Ill wouldn't mind having you come over. We could play some games. Take a break from only doing training."

Naruto's blue eyes searched his for a long moment. Then the fake smile appeared on his face as he said," Yeah let's."

Before Shioon could say anything on it they had reached their respective apartments. Naruto hurried into his leaving him behind. He was beginning to realize they were a lot alike. Naruto was an orphan just like him. Unlike him however he didn't have someone who took him in. Even if the Dursley's hated and absurd him.

Naruto had spent his entire life alone. Now Shioon was holding out a hand in friendship. Maybe he would trust him.

When he opened the door to his apartment. Ill was in the living room a scroll on his lap. The blond looked up and smiled.

He greeted," Shioon, welcome home. Did you eat already?"

Shioon said with a smile," Hey Ill. Yeah I ate with Naruto and a jounin from the village. He has offered to help us train in preparation for genin exam."

His brother in all but blood set aside the scroll. He asked concern lacing his tone," Are you sure that's wise? We still don't know anything about this village. If we end up leaving that might mean bad blood."

Shioon's shoulders slumped. If he made friends with Naruto and then left. He would be leaving the blond all alone again. Abandoning him just as every one else had.

Somehow he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. If they became friends he would not be able to leave. Once someone had his friendship it was until they broke it. No one had broken his friendship before. While friends didn't stay together forever he didn't think he would be able to leave Naruto. Especially knowing the other had no one.

He said," I think that it would help. I won't pass the exam next week without learning this. Ill what have you found out about Naruto?"

The other's face became hard as stone at the question. Something he had found out hurt him. Not physically but mentally. It was like when they had first met. When he found out why the elders all hated him.

Ill said waving him over to their chairs," You are going to sit down for this. I was incredibly pissed when I found out."

With a raised eyebrow he did as he was asked. He chose his favorite chair which was by the window. Ill for a long moment was silent. Stewing over what he had learned.

Then stated," As there are guardians and Heavenly Ways Masters in our world there is something similar here. They are Bijuu. Tailed demons that are known for nearly destroying villages. From what I understand the only way to control them is to seal them. Twelve years ago the Nine Tailed fox appeared. It attacked this village. The previous Hokage gave his life to seal it in a newborn child."

That's when all the clues clicked in his mind. Naruto was that newborn child. The adults hated him for having the demon in him.

He felt for the blond. His master had abandoned him when he first received his guardian mark. The same mark that was hidden by a black wrist band. Despite it being a different world he didn't want to take the chance of the mark being recognized. Guardians were thought of as being evil. Not that he blamed those who thought that way.

Shioon had done some research on the guardians. Guardian's activation was what made them dangerous. While a vessel could use the ki from the guardian without an activation it couldn't access the other things. Abilities, ki techniques, others only spoken about in legend.

The activation was different for each guardian. There wasn't a clear definition on what it was or how to go about it. One thing was clear. Ninety percent of those who had gone through the activation went insane. Not knowing what caused the activation made it hard to predict why they went insane.

Those with the mark of the guardian were killed for that exact reason. That way there wasn't a chance that their insanity could go any further. To stop it before they became too powerful. This begged the question however. Why didn't Yoochun kill him? A question he would likely never get an answer to.

Shioon said looking out the window," I am going to try and be his friend. I know better than anyone what it is like to be alone. To have no one that cares about you."

Ill bowed his head as he responded," As you wish Gaju nim."

Shioon looked at him sharply as he snapped," Don't call me that. I never wanted the position. The only reason why I took it was to get the Murim off my back. I never wanted this..."

It was true. He hated the fame. No matter where he went he seemed to attract attention. Few things bothered him as much as fame did. Still he tried to work through it.

Ill said raising his hands in a sign of peace," Be calm, Shioon. I didn't mean anything by it. I forget sometimes that you weren't raised in Murim. You act like one of us most of the time. Except for your heart. That's all you. No Murim taint in your heart."

Murim taint. That was right. He wouldnt kill someone. Or allow someone to be killed for him. He once even stopped his own teacher from killing a man for him.

He said standing up," I'm going to bed. We have an early start again tomorrow."

Ill responded with a slightly worried," Shioon..."

Shioon ignored him however. Instead going to his room. His sleep was not as restful as he would have liked. It was full of memories best left in the past.

Chun's POV

He had been out of country when he received the signal. A meeting of the strongest of Murim was to be had. It had taken him almost a month to return to Korea. In the airport he had seen three of the other guardians. It seemed he wasn't the only forbidden person to be called. For many generations the guardians had been a no touch point. No one wanted anything to do with them.

For the first time since he destroyed Shioon's ki center he made his way to the Alliance building. He knew Kang Sung was in charge of the alliance now. Despite that he still didn't trust the elders not to pull something.

Cautiously he and the others made their way inside. Members of the Alliance stiffened at seeing them. A few ran off to gather the elders. No one however made a move to attack them.

Less than five minutes later Kang Sung, the elders of the Sunwoo clan, and a few others stood in the lobby. Their eyes searching each of the guardians. Chun knew what they were searching for. The fifth guardian. Every one knew he was alive and out there somewhere. No one knew who the fifth guardian was however.

Kang Sung said waving towards the elevator," Let us take this discussion somewhere more private."

With increasing apprehension Chun was the first to enter. Somehow he knew this wasn't going to end well


	12. Genin exams 0art 2

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

twilightserius: Thanks for your review my friend. Yeah he is just a little. Unlike School he grew up in Murim. As for them helping Hayate well we will just have to see. Naruto is very cute.

Shadow Wolf 15846: Thanks for your review my friend.

bassoongirl14: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoyed the story. It has been an interesting one to write.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. You're right as usual. One day I'm going to get one over on you. I do love seeing what you think.

Chun's POV

Sitting in the conference room surrounded by Murim masters was beginning to make his skin itch. The last time he had been in this building. he lost his disciple. Shioon had shown promise. Much more than he himself had shown at that age. With careful guidance the boy could have surpassed him in a few years.

He had no one to blame but himself for it. He was the one who broke the boy's ki center. It was in an effort to save him from the Murim Alliance Chief at the time.

This place brought up memories he would rather have forgotten. He had not only lost his disciple but the one woman he loved. She had been shot by a Murim specialist. He would have given up the world to save her. He was never given the chance. The only upside to the whole fiasco was that he completed his mission for the Black Forest Defense Group.

His train of thought was broken when the Sunwoo clan entered. What were they doing here? They were supposed to be under Kaiser's thumb. He and the Black Forest Defense Group had their princess.

Kang said nodding to the four guardians, "Thank you all for coming. I know it was difficult for you to trust us. Especially you Goomoonryong."

Chun lifted his head in acknowledgment. However his eyes roamed over the room. With four guardians here there should be another more. Even without his ki center the kid deserved to be here. After all he was the vessel of the Guardian of the Forest. Despite being an unactivated one.

Something he did not like was that they had invited one of the Heavenly Ways Masters. Yoochun holder of the Lightning Tiger and Enlightment of Thunder and Lightning. While a normal Murim master would struggle against a Guardian. A Heavenly Ways Master would not.

Heavenly Ways Masters had their own inner beast. It came from studying elemental ki techniques. The most difficult was the Enlightment of Thunder and Lightning. It was passed down to one and only one person per generation. At one time it was lost to the ages. One master had not taken a student before he died. As such upon his death the book was lost to the world. Until Yoochun appeared he had mastered the Enlightment of Thunder and Lightning by himself. Something that was thought to be impossible.

Little was known of his life. It was mostly spent in his sanctuary. Something he had learned from the kid was that Yoochun had taken him in. Shioon had been young. Likely no older than seven at the time. Chun didnt know why the Tiger had down such a thing. Only that he had. When he turned ten however everything changed. Shioon gained the mark of the of the Guardian of the Forest. Yoochun had abandoned him after that.

There were a lot of things he wanted to ask the other man. Why had he abandoned Shioon? Chun had left him behind himself. So it wasn't like he had any room to judge. The kid would only have been in more danger with him though. Without a ki center the Black Forest Defense Group would have eaten him alive. They hated those without power. Anyone who was not useful to Kaiser the leader was killed. Not even he would go against the man.

Kaiser was the brains behind the Black Forest Defense Group. Without him the entire operation would fall apart. Many of the men saw Kaiser as weak because most of them had never seen him fight. That wasn't true. Kaiser was actually quite powerful and if challenged he would put the person in their place. Not a pleasant experience.

Kang said breaking through Chun's thoughts, "Since we are all here we should get started."

The empty seat however made some of them nervous. Elder Kwon from the Sunwoo asked, "And what of the fifth guardian? Has the alliance had no success in contacting him?"

Kang replied calmly, "We have tried to make contact with the Guardian. So far there has yet to be a reply. I think it is safe to say he doesn't want to aid us. The difficulty is trying to make contact when we don't know who he is. He could be almost anyone in Murim."

Or he is right under their noses. Though he would not allow the council to try and force Shioon's hands. After all that had happened the boy deserved his peace. Still he needed to know what his status was.

Chun asked, "What of Shioon Lee? How is the boy?"

Chun saw a flicker in Yoochun's eyes. Like Chun the Heavenly Ways Master knew that Shioon was a Guardian. It wasn't something one forgot over time after all.

Kang's face darkened with anger. Chun remember some of the last words he spoke about the boy. While it was done in an effort to protect Shioon it had him seem heartless.

"Shioon is no longer in Korea. He volunteered for a mission. It has only been a few days since they left."

They? That meant someone went with the boy. Without his ki center Shioon would be vulnerable. That much was obvious to anyone with half a brain. Anger filled him at the thought of the boy being sent on a mission. What right did they have to do such a thing? Shioon had a lot of will but that would only get him so far. Eventually his will would break and he would die. It was the inevitable outcome of one having a broken center.

He asked growling lowly, "You speak of trying to contact the Guardian of the Forest. Yet you send him on a mission. What kind of game are you playing here?"

The other guardians watched with keen interest. They had heard even in their sanctuaries of a boy that the Dragon himself had taken in. At first no one had believed it. Goomoonryong had sworn off taking a disciple. His own master had died protecting him. Something he could not bear for another to go through.

Kang asked slowly, "What do you mean, Goomoonryong? We sent Shioon Lee on a mission. One he volunteered. Not the Guardian of the Forest."

How these people could be so blind was beyond him. That boy had been powerful enough to lead the entire Murim on a chase. Hours and men that could have been spent chasing him were spent chasing a teenage boy. There was no limit to what he could have become if his center was not broken. That was Chun's fault but it was either that or risk people coming after the kid. There was only so much one person could take at one time.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he answered, "Ask the Tiger to confirm what I'm saying he's the one who abandoned the kid first. On Shioon's right wrist is the mark of the wolf. Better known as the Guardian of the Forest symbol. The first to have made it to adulthood in many years."

All eyes turned to the Heavenly Ways Master. He scrowled but nodded his assent. It was true.

Yoochun said tiredly, "That boy is the Guardian of the Forest. I almost didn't believe it however. It has been what eight years now. His godfather died when he was fifteen and that didn't cause an activation. Could it be the Guardian within him no longer sees the boy as a worthy vessel? It would fit considering all that he has lost. After all that's what causes an activation."

Untold pain that could not be matched by any physical attack. Thats what was said to cause an activation. Every Guardian's activation was different. Each of them suffered in their own way for it. There had been rumors that there was a possible secondary activation. A way to gain even more power. Those who had gone through an activation would never willingly put themselves through that torment again.

Chun responded with a shake of his head, "No. Short of death a Guardian will never abandon its vessel. Despite his faults Shioon was a good kid. Now what mission did you send a kid without a ki center on? What could he possibly do that someone better trained couldn't?"

Kwon was the one to answer this time, "Shioon Lee has gone through the Viel of Death. It was once said we from the Murim clans once came from there. He has gone to see if he cannot recover lost arts to teach us. So that we can defeat a much larger threat than we have ever faced before."

Kang said stopping it before it could go any further, "Enough. Maybe this should start with seeing what he knows. Goomoonryong what do you know of Lee Jinyup?"

Jinyup? Not a lot. The man had gone up against Kaiser a few years prior. Kaiser had wiper the floor with the man. It was only thanks to Kaiser having to oversee another operation that it didn't end with his death.

Rumors had it that Yoochun was once the man's best friend. That there had been a disagreement. Which led to the breaking of the Five Heavenly Ways Masters. Air was neutral as far Chun knew.

However Lady Liquid and Lightning Tiger both sided with the traditionalists. This side of Murim. Personally Chun didn't care either way. It should be up to the master.

Fire Dragon also known as Jinyup had created another party. The Reunion is what they called themselves. Where skills were passed onto those with the skill and power to handle them. Where a master could take more than one student.

A school had been created to teach the new disciples. Another rumor that Chun had found disturbing was what they were doing with ki. Every master of Murim knew the more ki you had the more powerful you were. If the rumors were true this was no longer true. Rumors that Jinyup had created artificial ki. It could tip the balance of power into the man's favor if this was true. It could also be the end of them all.

While the Reunion was a new faction to Murim the battle was not. Traditionalists had been at odds with those wanting to have more than one disciple for centuries. It was only recently had the fight quelled. For the most part they just pretended the other didn't exist. If this was true then they were heading towards all out war. There was something that bothered him however.

He asked, "How do you expect Shioon to learn techniques? His ki center is still broken."

Many of the masters looked guilty now. Even Yoochun couldn't hide his guilty look. What had happened?

Kang answered, "Goomoonryong this was his choice. He took one of the most potent pills known to Murim. It was enough to kick start his ki again. With the help of several Murim masters who for their safety I will not name he has a ki center again. Before he left he was able to go toe to toe with one of the retainers of the Sunwoo clan."

Anything else that may have been said was lost to him. Against all odds the kid was back in Murim.


	13. Genin exams part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. Well the one year anniversary has come and gone now. Thank you for everyone who is reading this still.

twilightserius:Thanks for your review my friend. Chun is in a way like an older brother. In others he's like a father. It all depends on when you see him and why. Lol they haven't become genin yet. They are going to meet later not just yet though. Keep reading. So many unanswered questions.

Guest: Thanks for your review my friend. That would make a lot of sense but no. He didn't go to the other world. Every single one of them are. Every. Single. One.

Wienberg: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it. It is my third one so far. Fourth if you include ones sequel. It is difficult but one you can work through.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Shadow Wolf 15846: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoyed it.

Chun's POV

He numbly went to the room he was given for his stay. They had called the meeting to an end after that revelation. They couldn't be productive with the Guardians being lost to their own thoughts.

The Guardians weren't the only ones lost to their own thoughts. Many of the Murim council was as well. They were lost to the thoughts that they sent one of the five Guardians on a suicide mission.

Despite the protests that's exactly what it was. A suicide mission with no guarantee of success or survival. Or even a way home should they succeed in the first place.

The files they each Guardian was given made him pale when read them. The way they planned on getting the two boys back was to use the power of the five Guardians on the Veil of Death. In theory it would work and they could get both boys back that way. The plan only had one problem that would prevent them from using it.

The Murim masters in the their infinite wisdom let one of the Guardians go through the veil. People called him insane but even he could see how that was a bad idea. Did anyone ask him though? No they didn't.

The problem was that if the kid was any other guardian then they could make up the power difference. Out of all of them however the Guardian of the Forest was the most powerful. He was also the most dangerous of the five. It was said when the Guardian of the Forest went through their activation, all of Murim felt it.

Then again this was just a legend. No one had witnessed a Guaridan of the Forest activation in generations. They weren't sure if it was caused like the other guardians or if something else caused it.

Laying on his bed he thought back to the boy. Memories flashed across his eyes.

Flashback

Shioon stood before him in a grey sweatshirt. His eyes were dull with sadness. Chun only took him in the night before. He knew it would take time to earn his trust. Or to rid that dull look from his eyes.

He said, "Come on kid. If this is going to work you need to work with me."

The kid responded in a monotone, "I am working with you. I haven't run off yet have I? If I was anyone else would I would have run off."

Chun sighed this was going to be a long night. At least he didn't have anywhere to be in the morning.

The next memory showed him standing in front of a sweaty teenager. Shioon looked like he overexerted his ki center again. It was average sized due to when he began training.

Chun said cooly, "That's still wrong, kid. At this rate you will never master the inner strike technique. Again."

The memory then shifted to the last time he saw the kid. Blood was running down his scalp and into his face. The kid had just knocked him out of the Black Origin Threshold. That was the first time anyone was ever brought out of the technique before. It usually went until the user ran out of ki.

Chun said with a tired and pained smile, "You are giving me a headache kid."

The boy's face lit up at seeing him back to normal. The smile he was given warmed Chun's heart. Even as the pain of losing his one love tore at him.

The kid said, "Sungsengnim you're back to yourself. Thank God."

Finally he broke the other of using thank Merlin when he was relieved about something. It attracted a lot of attention to them.

He was drawn from his thoughts when the old Murim Alliance Chief grabbed the kid by his neck. The force of his grip was enough to send Shioon to his knees.

The man said angrily, "Give me the secrets of the Black Heaven and Earth Technique. Or I will kill your disciple."

He wanted to help his disciple. Then he remembered being in the exact position almost fifteen years ago. How his master sacrificed his own life so that Chun could live. A guilt that he had lived with for years. This was not something Chun could burden the kid with. However even if he left the kid be Murim would not leave him alone. Not unless he stopped being one of Murim. Even if the kid never forgave him he would not allow the kid to live with the same guilt he felt.

Using Jin of Ghost steps he brought himself right in front of his disciple and the old man. Drawing his hand back he focused his ki into his arm. Then he drew it back using bone crushing strike.

The pain his disciples tore at his heart. He gave the boy a sad look as he passed into unconsciousness.

End of flashback

Pain flared in his chest at the thought of what he had to do. The kid didn't deserve what he went through. It was in an effort to protect him from Murim. Yet it didn't keep him out of the Murim world for long. He missed the kid and all he could do was hope that he was safe.

Shioon's POV

The next morning came too early for the young man. Someone was banging on the door to the apartment. A grumbling from the hallway told him that Ha Ill was getting the door.

Shioon sat up rubbing his eyes tiredly. It wasn't light yet. Why would someone wake up at this ungodly hour was beyond him.

Ha Ill yelled to him, "Shioon your friend is here."

Friend? It took him a moment to remember the day before. Naruto wanted to train together. They were to meet Hayate this morning. What time was it?

As he walked into the kitchen he checked the clock. It was only five thirty in the morning. What an ungodly hour. Naruto better have a good reason for waking him.

When he opened the door he noticed the panicked look in Naruto's blue eyes. It was hidden but as someone who was abused as a child he recognized. Without waiting for the other to explain he granted him entry.

Once Naruto was inside he led him to the living room. Naruto took one of the chairs and he took the other. Shioon waited knowing better than to press.

Naruto said suddenly, "I didn't know where else to go. You see the villagers always act out on my birthday. No one ever threatened me before. They said they were going to kill me and that no one would do anything to stop them."

That explained the pounding on his door at such an ungodly hour. Shioon felt for the blond. At least when he was growing up it was just his aunt, uncle and cousin. Naruto had almost an entire village after his blood. The worst part was that he didn't understand why.

He said understanding, "You can stay here. Before class we can go talk to the Hokage. Maybe he can do something about it."

Naruto grumbled, "The old man will only assign a ninja. They aren't any better than the villagers. The only ninja that is nice to me was Hayate. Everyone else has such cold eyes."

Shioon said in a reminiscing tone, "My aunt and uncle were the same way. They doted on my cousin who I swear was a baby whale. I was always told that I was an unwanted burden. You and I aren't so different I guess."

Naruto laid out over the chair and whispered so quiet he almost missed it, "I guess so."

Both boys ended up falling asleep in their chairs. Neither noticed the older teen who was listening in. If they had they might have been more tight lipped about what they said.

Ha Ill had listened in to every word thay was said. The blond vowed to not only protect his Gaju but the boy he took in. A child no matter what they had inside them didn't deserve such treatment.

An hour later Ha Ill began cooking and both boys were awake soon after. Naruto who never had a home cooked meal was wary about sitting with them. It was obvious that he thought he wouldn't be welcome.

Shioon said with a grin, "Come on, Naruto. You have to be starving and you can't beat Ha Ill's cooking."

The older teen shot him an agitated look but didn't refute the claim. Shioon for his part gave a toothy grin. It was true. Ha Ill was one of the best chefs in Murim. If you needed a good meal you went to him.

Ill placed a plate in front of both boys and immediately Shioon dug in. One thing he learned was that if you didn't eat while it was in front of you, you didn't eat. Naruto hesitated for a moment before following his example.

Shioon looked up as the blond took his first bite. The way his eyes lit up spoke a lot of the boy. There was so much pain the others eyes. It was as if they were two pieces of the same soul. Both had been through so much and yet they continued to preserve.

By the time breakfast was over he and Naruto left for classes. Ill had said that he would be by later but he has something to take care of first. So they walked through the village to get to the academy.

Now that he knew what was going on he saw the hatred in the villagers eyes. There wasn't a single one that didn't have it. This made him stand closer to Naruto. The hero inside of him was coming out again. It was a part of him that he thought he buried after the war. It seemed that wasn't the case after all.

They were able to reach the school without incident. The teachers glared at Naruto all throughout their classes. Unlike the previous times Shioon sat with him. If they were going to treat Naruto this way. He wouldn't be alone.

By the time classes ended Shioon was so done with the villagers. They had no right to treat a child this way. If Hayate Gekko acted like everyone else he would give the man a piece of his mind. There was only so much of this he could take.

Going to the training grounds with Naruto he kept an eye out for villagers. If they were going to attack Naruto they would find themselves on the receiving end of a lightning fist. It would stun someone quite badly but wouldn't kill.


	14. Genin exams part 4

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

.3: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it. Hope you like the new chapter.

Druto: Thanks for your review my friend. Thanks for all of your reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

ShadowLady89: Thanks for your review my friend. The requirements for a Guaridan have not been met yet. It takes a pain that is in describeable and is different for each guardian. It will bring some interesting reactions that's all I'll say.

Shadow Wolf 15846: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoyed it.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. It's an interesting theory. I won't say much more on it than that.

Shioon's POV

To his immense surprise Hayate was already waiting on them when they entered. Instead of his normal jounin flak jacket he wore a black t-shirt and black pants. Off to the side Shioon could see the man's sword hanging up on a tree along with his jacket. It seemed whatever they were doing the man felt comfortable enough not to wear the jacket.

Hayate said with a smile, "Good you're both here. How was the Academy classes today?"

Shioon answered cooly, "Same as it has been since I arrived here."

Naruto said, "Same as it usually is."

Shioon was here solely to learn from the man. He wasn't interested in making bonds more than necessary. At the moment making a bond with this man wasn't necessary. The bond with Naruto was necessary. He was too much like Shioon when he was younger. It wasn't just something he could ignore. So he accepted the bond for what it was.

Hayate sighed but looked like he expected the answer, "Then let's get started. The key to what I'm going to be teaching you is concentration. You will be be learning to climb trees without using your hands."

The man formed the same basic hand sign for clone jutsu. Shioon could feel the man focusing his chakra. He could see where he was focusing it into. Then he began to walk forward and then up the nearest tree.

Naruto said in wonderment, "That's so cool."

Hayate smiled at the blond's statement and said, "Use your kunai to mark where you stop on the tree. Remember if you use too much chakra it's going to throw you off. If you use too little then you won't stick to the tree. Keep it constant and even and you will make it to the top. Any questions?"

Both boy's replied together, "No, sensei!"

They choose trees that were close but not so much that they would fall on each other. Shioon took a deep breath to calm himself. Then he formed the handsign and focused his chakra into his feet. It was like manipulating his ki into his hands for inner strike.

When he thought he had enough he took off at a run. His left foot hit the bottom of the trunk. Then his right foot followed. He made it three feet before he was pushed away. Using the kunai he cut the tree bark.

Shioon turned to see Naruto's progress. It didn't surprise him at all to find his friend on the ground. The mark he made was only two steps up the tree. Blue eyes met green determination clear in them.

Shioon began again this time focusing less chakra into the soles of his feet. Three steps later he fell flat on his back. It wasn't enough chakra for him to go up the tree. Too much would send him off the tree. Too little he would fall back.

Shioon pushed himself back to his feet and went again. He was able to make it half way to the first branch. Then he was pushed back and he let out a low growl. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Then again Hayate said that it was something genin learned.

He needed something to control the power in him. Even without the guardian within him activated the amount of ki he had was far more than normal. As such he had more chakra than he could control. Naruto was having the same issue. It made him wonder if there was something in the blond as well. A question for another time. Something equally powerful was needed to control his power.

Power? There was a power distribution technique he could use. It was extremely powerful but there were a few side effects. It couldn't be used without more ki than most masters had. It also required the use of internal energy transference ability. Master and student had to have absolute trust in each other. That wasn't something that was normal either.

The side effect however was the most dangerous part of it. A second technique that required ki that could fill five master's centers and still have some left over. There was only two recorded users to it. Unwol and Goomoonyrong.

Unwol was imprisoned after using it only once. The story went that when he went to show the technique to the Murim Alliance he lost himself to it. During his black out period he killed all twelve of the Murim masters in attendance. Including three of the ten strongest masters in existence. For the crimes he was sentenced to never leave a cave. It was in a secluded in an area where few dared ventured. He thought he would be the only one to learn the technique. That was until a boy named Han Chun Woo found him on the mountain.

Han Chun Woo was a boy who lost everything. A Murim master killed his family. In turn he went to where one was rumored to be secluded in the mountains. After much begging and visiting every day learning everything he could. His master one day started the energy transference. Years of using it gave the teenager more ki than most adults. Then he was ready to learn the fabled technique. To learn the Black Origin Threshold. It was taught with a warning. He must never lose himself to the technique. That would only bring pain to him.

One day it changed when his master was killed. Killed by the very the very people who imprisoned him. They threatened to kill him but his master beat them to the punch. Using his own hand he killed himself right in front of the boy. That was what set Chun down the dark path. One that led him straight to Shioon.

That was when he became the third person to wield it. The Black Heaven and Earth Technique at least. It was a powerful power distribution technique. While he knew how to activate the Black Origin Threshold he never had. Not after seeing it in action with his own master. The Threshold scared him more than his own Guardian.

Still perhaps the Black Heaven and Earth was his best shot. He had to get his ki and chakra flow under control. Then he could try again.

Ignoring the curious looks from both Naruto and Hayate he crossed his legs. Slowly his breathing he focused at the point just above his navel. There his ki center lay. There he could feel the build up ki and chakra. Due to his expanded reserves it was little wonder it was backed up. At least this time his hand wasn't trying to explode.

When he took a breath in he held it focusing the ki circulation throughout his body. Unsurprisingly it fought him when he tried to push it to flow correctly. Ever since he started training his ki it fought him tooth and nail.

Still with each breath he took in and let out his ki flowed a little more smoothly. He could feel it trying to flow backwards. Given what he knew of ki and the Black Origin Threshold he could not allow that.

On his tenth minute of sitting still he felt something move in the back of his mind. It was dark and powerful. A moment later he knew what it was. The Guardian that lay silently within him was now not so silent.

It growled, "Be still boy. Your center is still healing from the damage your idiotic master did to it."

He snapped back angrily, :Sunsengnim is not an idiot. What the hell would you know?:

There was the equivelant of a mental sigh from the beast. Then it replied, "Just because we have not spoken doesn't mean I don't watch out for you boy. If it wasn't for me your friend would have died when you both tried to cross over."

That deflated his anger slightly. Given his mental state at the time he would not have survived the knowledge. Mission be damned he would have killed himself. With the way things were going Ha Ill was the only one able to do techniques. He failed miserably at clone jutsu and could barely do a passable transformation jutsu now. That was with weeks of work. If this didn't help him he would be a hopeless case in trying to graduate the academy.

He asked carefully, :Why talk to me now then? What makes now so different?:

The beast said mysteriously, "I'm not sure. Go back to your exercises, boy. I'm sure we will talk again."

Then just like that the dark presence was gone. It left him with more questions than answers. There wasn't much information on the Guardians. What little there was, was highly regulated by the Murim Alliance. Without permission it was next to impossible to find out anything about them. All of what he knew he had learned from Chun. Even that wasn't much.

When he returned his attention to his center he found his ki flowing properly. If a little slower than normal. It seemed there was more to the guardian than he originally thought. He looked forward to uncovering its secrets.

Opening his eyes he stood once more on his feet. Determination in his green eyes he stared at the tree. He had to do this. No matter the cost.

Focusing his chakra using the basic hand sign he began to run. The moment his foot touched the tree he knew something was different this time. Instead of pushing him away or falling back he was able to run up the tree.

When he reached the first limb excitement rushed through him. In that moment he lost his concentration on his chakra. He wasn't simply pushed away from the tree. Instead he was practically thrown from it. He barely had the time to throw a kunai at it before he hit the ground with a loud thud. That hurt far more than he expected it to.

As he was pushing himself back into a sitting position both Naruto and Hayate rushed to his side. Naruto asked worry clear in his blue eyes, "Are you okay, Shioon? You hit the ground harder than before."

Hayate said with a frown, "You must have a lot chakra for it to react like that. Even older genins and chunins won't have their chakra react like that."

Shioon wondered about the jounin. Then again they likely didn't have to practice this exercise. They were the elite ninja and could do it without thinking was his guess. Probably without handsigns as well.

Hayate only showed them that way so that they would know. At least that was his guess. He didn't know the man well enough to say for sure.

Turning Shioon looked at Naruto's tree. There wasn't much progress on it. Not like his own progress. Most of the time he spent in meditation. Naruto would benefit from a power distribution technique. Otherwise he would never get anywhere with this. They were alike in this instance.

Shioon couldn't teach the other his technique. He wasn't sure how to do the energy transference. Chun only taught him the receiving end of it. Not how to give.

Ha Ill would have a good power distribution technique for the blond. At least Shioon hoped so. Many of them ran in the family. Asking someone to share was like asking someone there bank account information. It just wasn't done.


	15. Genin exams part 5

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. Hope everyone has a good holiday.

Lilybud: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it.

Shadow Wolf 15846: Thanks for your review my friend. Personally I pity the Murim Alliance when they find out.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

.3: Thanks for your review my friend. We are about to find out.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. As the Heavenly Ways Masters are the balance to the Guardians now. The Guardians were once the Balance to the Tailed Beasts. Manifestation can happen in two ways. One is a blood borne summoning. Another is through great mental pain unlike what holder has ever felt before.

Shioon's POV

It took a lot of convincing for Ha Ill to agree to teach Naruto a distribution technique. His retainer didn't want to interact with people more than they had to. So that when they had to leave there was no reluctance to leave.

In a way Shioon understood it. They could be forced back to their own world at any time. They didn't really belong in this world. Still it was impossible for them not to interact. To not make connections with people.

Shioon for the first time since the war ended felt alive. There was no longer a dark cloud over him. Slowly but surely he was finding a reason to live again.

The time leading up to the genin exams was spent training. In the mornings Ha Ill taught Naruto the Sunwoo clan's power distribution technique. It worked nearly as well as the Black Heaven and Earth technique.

In the afternoon they would train with Hayate. With the power distribution techniques both boys improved tremendously. By the time the genin exams came around both boys made it three fourths of the way up the tree. They both could produce two useable clones. The third one was still beyond either of them.

The day of the genin exams arrived. Ha Ill made him a light breakfast of eggs and toast. For the first time since the Tri Wizard Tournament he felt nervous.

As per their routine he and Naruto sat together at the back of the classroom. Since he befriended the blond the teachers had taken to ignoring him. His bond with Naruto had grown slightly in the short time they had beem friends. He spent most of his time with the blond. Due to adults disdain for them most of the children ignored Naruto and in turn him. Not that he cared. Better to have one true friend than many false ones.

His name was suddenly called drawing him from his thoughts, "Lee, Shioon."

On the table sits a bunch of leaf headbands. One of thkse headbands would be his before the day was out. He had to become a ninja otherwise the mission was a fail. Shioon walks up, gets into a stance.

The air begins to circulate around Shioon as he focused his chakra and made the handsign. He called out, "Clone Jutsu!"

The smoke disappears, revealing Shioon and two clones. A third was lying belly down on the floor, with its tongue out, is a Clone of Shioon. Even he had to admit it's a little... pathetic. Shioon laughs nervously. Iruka has one of those looks on his face. According to Naruto it was a look he get often.

Iruka said calmly, "You fail. You will be able to come back next year to try again."

Shioon opened hid mouth to argue but was cut off by Mizuki asking, "Iruka Sensei?"

Iruka looks at him curiosity in his eyes. The other continued, "He's off, but his moves weren't bad and he did hang in there and replicate. The other two clones were perfect. We could cut him a break. And pass him."

Shioon looks hopeful at the two men. He couldn't wait an entire year. There wasnt even a guarantee he would still be here after that time. He had to become a ninja now.

Iruka sighed, "Mizuki Sensei. The other students created at least three effective replications. But Naruto could only create two effective clones. And look at the last one. It's pitiful. I can't pass him."

Shioon left the room his entire body shaking with anger. He made two clones. Why wasn't it enough to be a ninja? Internally he winced. Naruto was going to fail just like him. It would crush the blond. All the other wanted was for the village to accept him.

Ha Ill was waiting outside with the other students that finished. He was proudly wearing a headband across his forehead. The gentle smile fell when he saw that Shioon had not passed.

As he passed to stand by his "brother" he heard a student say, "It's because he hangs out with the failure. If he had better friends he would have passed."

Anger that hadn't faded threatened to boil over. It was only Ha Ill's hand on his shoulder that kept him from attacking them. Naruto wasn't a failure. He had come so far in such a short amount of time. If he was in Murim, Naruto would have been picked up by a master. One that would have taught him everything he needed to survive. It was little wonder that they had left all that time ago.

Kids are bunched up, wearing their leaf headbands, happy. Ha Ill at his insistence went ahead to their apartment. Shioon didn't want to leave Naruto on his own.

"You see that? They called me first."

"I passed with flying colours."

Naruto and Shioon are sitting off to the side, on a swing in the shade of the tree. Naruto had a deep look of depression on his face. Shioon was sad and hurt.

"I'm proud of you son. We all are."

"Congratulations. I'm going to make you all of your favourites tonight. We'll have a feast!"

"There, you see him?"

"It's that boy. I heard he's the only one who failed."

"Hmph! Well it serves him right."

"Just imagine what would happen if he became a Ninja. I mean, he's the boy who..."

"Shh... We're not allowed to talk about that."

There's a noise beside the two, and they look over. There is Mizuki. Over by the students, Iruka is with the third Hokage, Hiruzen, and they are watching Naruto, Shioon, and Mizuki.

Mizuki indicated for them to follow. It's sunset, and they are sitting on the ledge with Mizuki.

Mizuki said, "Iruka Sensei is tough. But, he's not against you.

Naruto inquired, "Then why? Why only us?"

Mizuki answered looking ay the darkening sky, "He wants you to be strong. With all his heart. But that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you, you know. No parents. No family."

Naruto said hurt amd glum, "But... This time I really wanted to graduate. Shioon didn't deserve Iruka sensei to be hard on him. He is the first person that's ever cared about me."

Naruto... Shioon didn't realize that Naruto cared that much. It seemed there was more to the blond than Shioon realized.

Mizuki chuckles quietly, "Then I guess I'll have to tell you.

Shioon was even interested. Anything to allow them to pass was worth it.

Mizuki said with a gentle grin, "It's a secret. But I'm gonna let you in on it."

Naruto eyes wide, :A secret.:

Mizuki gave them instructions on what to do. They had to take one of the scrolls from the library. Learning any of the techniques would allow them to pass. Mizuki would meet them out past the village. There was an old run down house that they could use to train.

Naruto was the one who took the scroll. Considering how new he was to the village, Shioon could get in a lot of trouble for doing it. It would also ruin his brothers chances as a ninja.

Shioon waited for his friend. Ha Ill was probably worried by this point. It was dark out and he didn't tell the other what was going on. His retainer would only try to stop him.

Naruto sitting down in the woods, near an old hut, reading the scroll.

Naruto said grinning at him, "Let's see... The first one is... Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu," they both groaned, frustrated, "Ah! Not this again. It's my worst Jutsu!"

The two boys shared a grin. Together maybe just maybe they could learn this technique.


	16. Genin exams part 6

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

twilightserius: Thanks for your review my friend. Deep down he likely knows that it is a trick. You have to remember he is an adult stuck in a thirteen year old body. He's still trying to come to terms with the war he experienced.

Shadow Wolf 15846: Thanks for your review my friend.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. It's going to be tweaked slightly but there is still going to be a moment between them.

Shioon's POV

He lay against the grass his chest heaving. The strain of using multi shadow clone jutsu several times was taking its toll. He had not felt this kind of strain on his center in a long time.

Even before it was broken he had more ki than most people. Ever since he had taken the pill, he had even more. So much so that he struggled not to over do his techniques. It was why according to Hayate that he and Naruto struggled with clone jutsu.

Clone jutsu in its simplest form was meant for students. Those who weren't even ninja yet. Those who only had a small amount of chakra and ki. As they had more than most of their class combined they struggled with basic techniques.

Shadow clones were perfect answer for both boys. It took a lot of chakra to make solid body clones. The only problem with them was that one hit did them in.

Shioon had a feeling if they trained with it enough. They could make them last longer. It would take more time then they currently had. For the moment both boys were content with the knowledge that they could both perform the jutsu.

Naruto is in front of the small hut, sitting on the ground panting. Iruka walks up to Naruto, and they both look up. Shioon didn't want to get up but he would if necessary.

Iruka said with a laugh, "It's all over."

Naruto scratches his head, and laughs back. Iruka straightens up, confused.

"Huh?"

Naruto, "Got us already? Not bad. You're quick, Sensei. We only had time to learn one technique."

Both boys were covered in dust, dirt and sweat. They trained as hard as they could and still have chakra left. If something happened they could still fight.

Naruto happily intoned, "Listen, Iruka Sensei! We are going to show you this amazing Jutsu and you're going to let us graduate and everything will be okay. That's the way it works, right? Anyone who learns Jutsu from this scroll passes."

Iruka questioned, "Huh? Where'd you get that idea?"

A sense of dread coursed through his viens. Had they been lied to? It wouldn't be the first time he had been lied to. There was nothing more he hated than to be lied to and used.

Naruto happily continued, "Mizuki Sensei told me about it. Believe it. He told me where to find the scroll... And this place..."

Naruto turned to show the scroll on his back. Then he stopped, noticing Iruka's shocked face.

Shioon immediately sensed killing intent. Using Jin he launched himself at Naruto. He hit the other boy just above the waist knocking them both to the ground.

Shioon felt the burn in his leg as a kunai embedded itself it his upper thigh. The pain was bearable but he looked down to be sure that his friend was unhurt. Thankfully he was but fearful blue eyes were not staring at him. Instead they were staring at where Iruka was just a moment prior.

Turning his heart stopped. Iruka had several kunai and shurikan embedded into his jacket and leg. The man had been hurt protecting them.

A familiar voice said, "I see you've found our little hide away."

Iruka replied as he looked up, "So that's the way it is, huh? I should've known."

Mizuki is in a tree not far from them. Mizuki ordered, "Naruto! Give me the scroll, now!"

Naruto snapped, "Wait a minute... What's going on here?"

Naruto looks over at Iruka, then back at Mizuki. Then he looks back at Iruka.

Iruka pulls out the Kunai in his leg and throws it aside as he pants, "Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden Jutsu, that could put this village in grave danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself. For his own power.

Naruto stood pushing Shioon off of him. He looks up at Mizuki, angry. Shioon slowly got to his feet. Gingerly he kept the weight off of his injured leg.

Mizuki stated simply, "Naruto. Iruka's just trying to scare you cause he doesn't want you to have the scroll."

"Huh?"

Iruka said looking at Naruto, "Stop lying, Mizuki. Don't let him trick you, Naruto."

Mizuki laughs, "Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying."

There was something more going on here. Something that no one was saying. Was this why everyone seemed to hate his friend?

"No, Mizuki!"

Mizuki continued, "They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto. Since the decree 12 years ago."

Naruto questioned, "What decree?"

Mizuki said, "Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you now. He'd do anything to shut me up."

Naruto asked ooking up at Mizuki, wide eyed, "What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?"

"Don't tell him! It's forbidden!"

Mizuki snarled, "The decree is, no one can tell you the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you! The Fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

Iruka yelled, "Stop it!"

Why everyone hated the blond made so much more sense. Then again itvdidnt make any sense at all. Naruto didn't have the feeling of being a demon. He would know better than anyone. He faced down Chun under the Black Origin Threshold. That was a true demon. Something he never wanted to see again.

Naruto was different. He had gentle eyes and an even gentler heart. Every time he made trouble it was to make people notice him. So that he wasn't alone anymore.

Shioon noticed the change when they started hanging out. There was less pain and loneliness in his eyes. It made Shioon's war hardened heart warm slightly. If he could help this boy then maybe he would find a purpose in his life. The one thing he did know was that Naruto wasn't a monster or a demon. Mizuki was wrong about his friend.

Shioon made a noise of disagreement but it never came to words. He was interrupted by Iruka who said looking at Naruto, " We're the same. When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me... And know my name. My school wasn't good enough to get the attention, so I did crazy things. And then I had to pay for it. It was hard. I know that's how you feel, Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside. And I could've been there for you more. I let you down. I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that."

In a way the three of them were the same. Their past's were so alike. Each of them had lost their parents at young ages. All they wanted was to be recognized and loved.

Shioon said in understanding, "I am the same as you both. Ha Ill is my adoptive brother. I never knew either of my parents. They were both killed by bandits when I was young. Dad found me at my aunt and uncle's. They were far from kind to me and he rescued me from them. Without Ha Ill I probably would not have made it to my tenth birthday. We are not alone in this world despite what we might think."

Naruto's wet eyes met his then they set in determination. Both boys turned back to the two Chunins. Shioon chose the spot in front of Iruka. He would not allow anyone to hurt their teacher.

Naruto stood side by side with him. While it wasn't the most strategic position it was one they could both fight in.

Together they snarled, "If you may another hand on my sensei! I'll kill you."

There was no look shared between them. Not this time. Both boys could fight and they could both use shadow clones. Even if they were only canon fodder.

Mizuki said dropping to the groujd in front of them, "Such big words for little brats. I can completely destroy you with a single move!"

They snarled, "Take your best shot, fool. I'll give it back to you a thousand fold!"

Both boys put their hands up. Left hand had two fingers straight up. Right hand was horizontal with two fingers. Chakra pressure increased two fold.

Both boys shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Smoke surrounded them in large quantities. If they had been anyone else it would be almost negligible. Several hundred of each boy stood in the grass and trees. Even Shioon didn't know how many they made. For him though it was what was left of his chakra.

Mizuk stumbles around, "Huh? What is this? No..."

The two students grinned at each other before rushing at the man. Shioon had to be gentle with his injured leg but it was enough. While he didn't have enough chakra or ki to use his elemental ki he could use the techniques learned from Chun.

It turned out they weren't necessary. The two boys and their sheer number of clones overwhelmed the Chunin. He was beaten within an inch of his life.

If it had been up to Shioon he would not have lived. However it wasn't his place to kill the man. That was Naruto's right.

Once they were done Iruka said after half a seconds thought, "Naruto. Shioon. Come here a minute. I've got something I want to give you."

They were both told to close their eyes as they stood before him. Shioon Shooting was slightly more reluctant to trust the man but eventually acquiesced to the man.

"Sensei? How much longer?"

Iruka stated, "Okay. You can open your eyes now."

Both boys opens their eyes. Iruka's standing there, smiling, holding in his hands Naruto's goggles. Iruka's missing his headband and his gear bag is open. The sun shine's brighter, revealing them both standing.

Iruka grinned, "Congratulations. You graduate. And to celebrate, I have a surprise. We're going out for Ramen tonight."

Naruto's standing there, shocked. On his head, is Iruka's Leaf headband. Shioon was wearing one as well. No doubt the other still had one in his gear after class.

Next to Shioon, Naruto was trembling. His friend could barley contain his happiness. Shioon was much more reserved in his happiness. He knew this was only the first step in their road. A long road it would be until he was called back to his world.

When he was called back he would leave Naruto alone again. Was that what he wanted?

He didn't know the answer to that. Ha Ill told him not to get attached. It was too late for that. He had already become attached to Naruto. For now he would make the most of their time together.


	17. Genins part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Shadow Wolf 15846: thanks for your review my friend. We will just have to wait and see. Keep reading my friend it wont be long before we hear from the wizards again.

.3: thanks for your review my friend.

SakuraKoi: thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it.

notsofrilly: thanks for your review my friend. No this is xovered with the Breaker and veritas. Also you are my 100th reviewer. If there is a request you would like filled do not hesitate to ask. I will do my best.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. It's an interesting thought but neither are ready for such a venture yet. Maybe a little later down the road.

dogman999: thanks for your review my friend.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Shioon's POV

Two weeks have passed since both he and Naruto became ninja. Ha Ill was understandably upset when he finally came home. They were supposed to keep their heads down. Not make a big spectacle of themselves.

It seemed that no matter who he was or what world he was in; being a nobody just wasn't in his cards. He was practically grounded for the next week by the older teen.

That week passed with agonizing slowness. If it wasn't for the outer body training method he would have went insane.

When Shioon was finally allowed to leave the house he had to take his ninja id photo. He chose a grey tshirt with a black jacket over it and black pants. On his forehead he wore his ninja headband. Like Ha Ill he was now a genin for their village.

After getting his id made he searched around the village. He knew that Naruto had tried to visit him but Ha Ill wouldn't let the other in. According to the older boy it wouldn't be punishment if he had a friend over.

For the first time in his life Shioon had a real punishment. Not the abuse that his family had given him. It felt right to have someone that wanted to look after and care for him.

Naruto to his surprise was nowhere to be found. Some of the adults mentioned seeing him head to the forest with the Hokage's grandson. There was reason to interrupt them. He wasn't so jealous as to think Naruto could only have him as a friend. That wasn't fair to the younger boy.

So he decides instead to go to the ninja library. Now that he was a genin with a ninja id he would be allowed inside the library. There he could study new jutsu.

As a new genin it wouldn't be complicated jutsu but still he would need to learn all he could. Not all of Murim could learn all jutsu. So learning all he could would give them an advantage.

It only took a few moments for him to get a card. With it he could access the library at any time but was only allowed in certain sections. When he was assigned to a jonin they could allow him access to other sections.

Team selections weren't until a week later. He knew that there was some kind of exam given by the jonin. There was always students who were sent back to the academy. Shioon vowed he wouldn't be one of them.

There was too match stake for him to be set back a year. There was no telling how long he and Ha Ill had. The chance of returning before they learned anything was high. So they had to be careful.

Two hours after entering the library he left. His arms were leadened with scrolls and books that he found. One was on a chakra control exercise known as water walking. It seemed similar to the tree climbing one. If anything it would help him and Naruto in their training.

Shioon tried to make his way back to the apartment. However being short and having an armload of books and scrolls. It made it impossible for him to see in front of him.

Shioon bumped right into someone and was knocked to the ground. When he looked up he saw Hayate holding out his hand. The man had a gentle smile on his face.

Shioon took the hand as his books and scrolls littered the ground now. The man's hand was uniquely warm and gentle.

Hayate said hauling him to his feet, "You look like you could use a hand there, Shioon. What's with all of the books?"

They both bent to pick to the books and scrolls. Shioon replied, "Sorry. I was just coming back from the library. I was grounded for helping steal the Sacred Scroll of Sealing. This is the first time I've been allowed out of the house."

Hayate snickered lightly, "At least he punishes you accordingly. He wasn't to harsh, right?"

The man's eyes held just a hint of worry. It warmed Shioon's heart to see that in someone other than Remus or his friends. This was someone with an honest heart that cared for those around him.

Shioon replied honestly, "My brother has never raised a hand against me. There is just training bruises and pains."

Unlike from his uncle was left unsaid. Hayate wouldn't understand and neither would anyone else here. The only persons that knew of his family's dislike of him was Chun and Yoochun.

Hayate replied nodding his acceptance, "Well then come on. I'll walk you home and help you carry these."

Shioon thanked him quietly and led the way. He trusted Hayate as much as he trusted anyone here. The man looked after him as much as he could. Maybe with his help he could become a stronger ninja.


	18. Genins part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

917brat: thanks for your review my friend. Shioon is actually quite skilled with fighting. He had a little less than two years under Goomoonryong the Guardian of the Desert. Before that he had three years under Yoochun the Lightning Tiger. Both are highly skilled fighters and would ensure that their disciple is as well. For Shioon most students would give the benefit of the doubt being he was only in the class for a few weeks. As for magic he will hide it the best he can but there is only so much one can hide their nature.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. There will be filler chapters here and there to build relations between characters.

Shadow Wolf 15846: thanks for your review my friend.

SakuraKoi: thanks for your review my friend.

dogman999: thanks for your review my friend.

Hayate's POV

Helping Shioon to his apartment was not any trouble for the young sickly ninja. Since their first day of training Hayate had been somewhat fascinated by the boy.

His time watching Shioon showed him several things. One that the boy was practically fearless. Two he was highly skilled taijustsu. Watching the fights between younger and older boy showed this.

It seemed that only the basic jutsus gave him trouble. All the jounin in the the village heard how he and Naruto learned Shadow Clone jutsu. Both boy had a C rank mission on their records now due to capturing Mizuki.

Hayate for his part was in need of a disciple. His illness was slowly getting worse and there was no way to stop it. If he died the techniques of his family would die with him. That wasn't something he could allow.

He wasn't sure if Shioon had any interest in swordplay. If he did then Hayate would take him as his student. When he could catch up to the blonde he would ask if the other wanted to learn as well. Both were the right size for swordplay. It would take time to teach them but he was easier to teach two instead of one. Shadow clones would help them learn faster.

Shadow clones were different from other clones. They actually had personalities. What they learned would be passed onto the main body. He would show the kids how to properly use their clones.

He almost forgot that they were going go the kid's apartment when he suddenly stopped. Green eyes met his own hazel. It was almost as if the kid was searching his soul.

He had not missed the worried glances that he recieved. He coughed harshly many times during the trip. The boy would have to be blind and deaf not to have noticed.

Whatever he was looking for he must have found it. In the next moment the door was opened allowing them both entrance. Shioon kicked off his shoes. Hayate politely did the same and followed the boy.

Hayate wasn't sure what he was expecting the apartment to be like. Both of the renters were young teenagers. Most places would have been messy and disorganized.

The apartment before him was the exact opposite. He had seen adult apartments dirtier than this.

The older brother called out, "That you, Shioon? I was working on a list of... Who's this?"

Hayate laid the scrolls and books gently onto the counter as he said, "Hayate Gekko jounin for the Hidden Leaf. I helped both Shioon and Naruto learn the tree climbing technique to improve their chakra control."

Ha Ill looked between Shioon and himself. There was a flicker of something that he didn't quite understand. Was it jealousy? Why would the older boy be jealous?

Ha Ill said after a moment, "Its nice to meet you. Thank you for teaching my younger brother."

Hayate said suddenly feeling slightly more self conscious, "There is actually something I would like to discuss with Shioon."

Before either boy could reply his body was wrecked with a hacking fit. It took several moments for it to calm down and allow him to breath. That had been the longest yet. He was running out of time.

Ha Ill handed him a glass of water that he took gratefully. Hayate was going to need a trip to the hospital again soon. God he hated the hospital. He would rather die fighting than lying in one of their beds.

Shioon asked his green eyes alight with curiosity, "What did you want to discuss Hayate-sensei?"

For a moment he couldn't answer. It wasn't because he couldn't breathe but because he was taken aback. Taken aback by the sheer amount of life in those green eyes.

This was the first time the boy had truly been excited about something since he came to the village. Hayate had seen the almost dead look. It was the same look of war survivors.

Now that he had seen the life he aimed to make the boy want to live again. So that those green eyes would never again dull.

He replied with an honest smile, "I would like to take you as my student. You don't have to answer me now but it is something to consider."

"I can learn swordsmanship?" Came the softly asked question.

Hayate coughed out, "Yes... if that's what you want."

Shioon gave a sort of half smile a he said, "Yes. I would like to learn."

It wasn't much but it was a start. Maybe just maybe he could get a true smile from the boy.

Hayate said nodding, "Then I will meet you in the mornings at the usual spot. The times can be changed accordingly when you're assigned your team. See you in the morning."

Shioon nodded and replied, "See you, Hayate."


	19. Ganju's duty

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

SkylerHollow: thanks for your review my friend. I'm sorry about the inconsistency. I try to keep them to a minimum but it can be difficult sometimes. Especially without a beta. The thing is Ha Ill would be considered the adult of the two. Someone warning him and then he looking for Shioon isn't that out there.

Love Faith Embers: thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoy it.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend.

dogman999: thanks for your review my friend. Thank you for your kind words.

SakuraKoi: thanks for your review my friend. Thank you.

Shadow Wolf 15846: thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Ah the cusp of the issue. This chapter will be answering that issue.

Ha Ill's POV

After Hayate left Ha Ill found Shioon glaring at him. It seemed his charge had not missed his mistrust. Great.

Shioon growled, "What is your problem? You have been acting strange ever since we came here."

Ha Ill replied tiredly, "You are getting to close to people here. Shioon we dont know how long we will be here for. Getting to close to the people will make it difficult for when we have to leave."

Shioon bared his teeth as he snapped back, "We can't live our lives here without getting close to someone. Otherwise we are just going through the motions."

Ganju... he knew what the boy said was right. Ha Ill didnt want to get close to the people of this world. They would leave and it would hurt those they care about.

He knew that Shioon wasn't in the best state of mind when they came to this world. The boy had expected to die when they crossed.

Life had begun to spark in the green eyes. A sense of life that he never saw himself. Only Gyu Bum had seen it when Shioon and Goomoonryong attacked Koa Businews Tower.

So much had changed since that night. Ha Ill never thought that he would respect much less trust this kid. Still the brat wormed his way into Ha Ill's cold froze heart.

Flashback

Gyu Bum said leading them into a hospital room, "This is him."

Ha Ill snapped back, "This is him? This twerp? A stray breeze could knock him over."

He stared at the brat who had a glazed look in his eyes. There was no way he was conscious yet.

Gyu Bum said, "I'll vouch for him. This kid's spirit is at Goomoonryong's level."

This kid? That wasn't possible. He looked like a small gust of wind could blow him over. Still they had to trust the Head of Retainers.

A few weeks later he stood with the other retainers. The moment Shioon appeared at the gate someone yelled, "It's him!"

Ha I'll stood off to the side of one of the vans. Shioon Lee was watching with a look of confusion. It seemed he didnt know anything about the clan. Great.

Every single person crossed their hands in front of them and bowed deeply. As one they said, "We, the Retainers of the Sunwoo clan, pay our respects to the new Clan Head!"

Ha Ill wanted to laugh at the look on the boy's face. It was shouting. Come again? They had to have the wrong person. There was no way he was the new clan head.

"Did we surprise you," came the soft question from behind him.

Ha Ill had not seen such a soft look in the retailer's eyes in a long time. Not since their Sosul was taken from them.

The man said with a fox like grin, "Forgive us. We decided to come in force today, since everyone wanted to pay their respects."

The bullies who had been following him couldn't have left faster if they used a ki technique. It was funny to watch. How was this brat supposed to he their next clan head if he couldn't protect himself? This was a terrible idea.

Ha Ill didn't want to come but Elder Kwon insisted. Everyone had to greet their new clan head.

Shioon said not meeting the other's eyes, "Not that I'm not grateful for your help but I think you have the wrong person. I'm..."

Gyu Bum interrupted with a small smile tugging at his lips, "No. I'm a here to meet Goomoonryong's disciple. That person is indeed Lee Shioon. Now then shall we go?"

"Go where?"

Gyu Bum bowed again as he replied, "To the new world of Murim that awaits you Shioon-nim."

"Hell no!"

Gyu Bum looked shocked at the reaction. Ha Ill had to bite back a smile at the reactions.

The boy continued, "My body is no longer in a state where I can practice martial arts," Gyu Bum tried to interrupt but the boy continued, "But more importantly I do not want to be a person of Murim anymore."

That sent shockwaves through them. This kid didnt want to be apart of Murim anymore? What had cjnsged?

"Why would you say that now? You're..."

Shioon stopped him, "Sungsengnim has expelled me as his disciple. I believe that's because he wanted me to leave Murim. And I want to follow his wishes."

Ha Ill snickered causing the others to glare at him. It didn't seem like anyone else found this funny. Oh well.

He shrugged. If the brat didnt want to be their clan head fine by him. He didnt want to listen to a snot nosed brat.

As the next two weeks passed he was assigned to Shioon as a guard. As he guarded the boy Jinie followed him closer.

They followed him as he went back and forth from England. As they watched him they noticed the darkness in the kid's eyes. It only receded when he was with the two he called Ron and Hermione. Jinie sneered because they were not of Murim. He watched impassively.

Ha Ill learned quickly that Shioon was a war hero. That he had killed the Dark Lord just a month prior. Slowly respect began to form.

Then everyone was recalled back to the city. War was about to break out between the Traditionalists and the Reunion.

Before the Murim Alliance meeting was set to begin Shioon ditched both himself and Jinie. It was Jinie who found him and heard the ultimatum. He had been taken by the Mil-Yang Clan.

Find and bring Goomoonryong to her. Or die for his crimes.

Shioom to his surprise refused to even consider the possibility. The boy went to the elders. Not for protection but to learn how to fight. The boy was determined to get himself killed it seemed.

Elder Jeon Jang a black haired man and the youngest of the elders was tasked to show the Ganju what a futile effort it was.

Ha Ill watched every day for a week as the clan head was beaten down. How every day he got back to his feet and went again. The sheer determination to succeed was clear.

It wasn't until the last day before they were set to meet once again. It wasn't until that day that Shioon realized he was being played as a fool. When he decided enough was enough he tried to leave. Realizing his mistake Jeon Jang tried to make amends.

In the end Shioon learned the iron wall technique. A technique used the body and one fist to hide the other. It was a matter of patience and waiting to strike. One of the few techniques that did not require ki. Though it did make the technique easier.

Ha Ill had been distracted by order of Elder Kwon. He didnt see the fight play out but he did see the aftermath. Shioon looked as if someone had cut him with a thousand blades. Yet they still declared Shioon the winner.

Ha Ill swore then that he would never let his Ganju get hurt like that again. That he would protect the boy with his life.

Shioon's eyes had widened when Ha Ill a proud fight took a knee before him. He swore himself as his honor as a retainer and a protector to always stand by his Ganju's side. To do what had to be done to protect him.

He was the first in the Sunwoo clan to swear his loyalty to Shioon Lee. Jinie had soon followed surprised yet understanding of his actions. That night they made an enemy of Elder Kwon but allies with Jeon Jang.

End of flashback

Shioon had been a source of pride for him. He was proud to call the boy his Ganju. Despite it being a rough start they had come far.

Ha Ill took it upon himself to teach the boy basic stances. Things his master had neglected. At least that's what he assumed at first.

Shioon it turned out did know stances. They were not however the basic ones. They were for the stances of the Lightning Tiger. The boy was the disciple of two of the strongest members of Murim.

That's when he got in contact with different members of Murim. There had to be a way to revive his ki center. Word got around and it was revealed at the meeting.

It was said that everything happened for a reason. For the longest time he didnt believe it. Having met Shioon he did now.

Ha Ill huffed blowing the hair out of his eyes, "Just be careful, Ganju. I... I just don't want to see you hurt."

Shioon hesitated. He considered the words and their mission. Neither one of them wanted to be an outcast. Nor did they want to hurt or be hurt by leaving. However it seemed impossible to avoid.

Carefully his Ganju nodded. Without another word he went to his room. Ha Ill had more he wanted to say but it could wait until morning. They both needed to reflect on what had happened.


	20. Team 11 part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

bloodshound: thanks for your review, my friend. I'm so glad you enjoy it. The new waves is very dark throughout the entirety of it. But it is skillfully done and has some great points to it. Veritas is another good one if you like the breaker. Similar stories.

Mcmllnchrstn91: thanks for your review, my friend.

Shadow Wolf 15846: thanks for your review, my friend.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review, my friend. Ha Ill didn't like him first but eventually warmed up to his charge.

SakuraKoi: thanks for your review, my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. That he does.

SkylerHollow: thanks for your review, my friend. I do update. They vary based on my ideas but it's not abandoned.

dogman999: thanks for your review, my friend. Thank you!

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Shioon's POV

The next morning found him at the training grounds. As expected Naruto was waiting for him. The blond had caused quite a ruckus the day before. Apparently one should not teach transformation jutsu to the Hokage's grandson.

Sexy Jutsu plus shadow clones equaled a mess of trouble. Shioon was happy to call the boy his friend.

He had explained that Hayate wanted to teach him swordsmanship. Blue eyes widened with excitement and he wanted to learn as well.

By the time Hayate arrived, they had already gone through warm-up. He was teaching the blond to use chakra like Shioon used his ki.

It wasn't an easy task. They both had way too much for their ages. Working on them warmed up their muscles, however. If Naruto learned fast enough they could become sparring partners.

Shioon and Ha Ill knew each other too well. Sparring for them wasn't really a training exercise. It was only of they went all out that it could be considered such.

Hayate called out as he entered the ground, "Shioon, Naruto stop."

Shioon had his hand on Naruto's arm. He had been explaining how the flow worked. The inner strike technique would be the easiest for the blond to learn. It needed large amounts of ki to use. As he already used it instinctively it wouldn't take much for Naruto to use it fully.

Both boys' eyes shot up to see the brown-haired man. In the man's arms were two wooden practice swords. It seemed he had anticipated Naruto wanting to learn as well.

They both went over to Hayate eager to learn from the man.

Hayate handed each a wooden sword and began to explain, "Naruto I was going to offer you the same thing that I offered Shioon. However, I could not find you yesterday. So I came prepared just in case. You don't have the muscle memory or the training for real blades yet. You will get them when you earn them. Work hard and we will get along fine. Slack off and these won't continue. I know you can do this. All you have to do is believe it yourselves."

Both boys intoned together, "Yes, sensei."

That was when Hayate began to show them katas. The first was coming from the left shoulder to the down. There they would stop and Hayate would check their form.

Unsurprisingly it had to be corrected. Shioon's elbows were pushed in slightly and his foot kicked forward. Naruto had to be pulled forward so that he was on the balls of his feet.

Then they were back to start and began again. Corrections were made again by a gentle but firm hand. This was not someone who would harm them. Still, they would learn.

Two hours passed of learning three katas. Hayate would not allow them to move on without having the moves down. To not need any corrections to their forms.

When they were done Shioon's arms felt like they would fall off. Keeping the wooden sword up after hours took more energy than he thought it would.

Hayate said, "Done. You are done for today. Well done both of you. You exceeded my expectations."

Shioon replied breathlessly, "Thank you sensei."

Hayate observed with a small smile, "You look exhausted. I suggest you go and get something to eat. Then rest."

Hayate's POV

Watching the boys leave with a smile he tried to control his coughs. Just last night blood had come up. Still, he would not abandon the children. He made a promise that he would keep no matter what.

There was no doubt in his mind that the boys would not rest. More than likely they would eat and go back to training. Hayate allowed them to take the swords with them. They were trustworthy enough. Even if one had a penance for trouble.

Tomorrow afternoon he was to go to the hospital. Today however he was to go to the Hokage's office. Apparently, the man wanted to see him. Why he didn't know.

Once he was sure the boys were gone he used the body flicker jutsu. He landed just outside of the Hokage's office.

Politely he knocked and heard, "Enter."

Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Garen Hyoki and a few other jounins he didn't know. Asuma and Kurenai raised a hand in greeting. He returned the greeting with a nod.

The Hokage said, "Welcome jounins. We will not wait for Kakashi as it could be several hours knowing him. You all are here because you have been selected to train this year's genins."

This was a first for Hayate. Every year that he was in the village at this time he put his name in for it. So far he had never been chosen. It was a great honor for a jounin to be picked. He would have to prove himself worthy of it.

The Hokage continued, "Sasuke Uchiha is already spoken for by Kakashi. Is there anyone else who would like to claim members for their teams?"

Hayate declared, "I wish to take on Naruto Uzumaki and Shioon Lee."

All eyes were on him. They knew what happened a few weeks prior. How the two boys had stolen one of the sacred scrolls.

The old man queried, "Are you sure you can handle both of them, Hayate? Naruto alone is difficult to handle."

Hayate replied honestly, "Both boys have worked well with me in the past. I have been mentoring them in chakra control. I believe adding someone such as Shikamaru Nara as a third would make a balance."

Knowing what kind of team that Asuma was trying to make he glanced at the other. The dark-haired man was nodding. He could see the positives of having such a team.

Naruto was a mid-range fighter. Shioon excelled in close to mid-range fighting himself. Shikamaru was a mid-range to long-range fighter. It would achieve the balance that all teams should have.

Hokage agreed. Then turned to the others and asked for their opinions. Asuma took Choji and Ino with a civilian child. Ha Ill was put with the Haruno girl and Sasuke Uchiha.

The groups would work well together or they wouldn't pass. Hayate knew that his group would be amongst the ones to become full-fledged genins.


	21. Team 11 part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

loleo: I will leave my reply to you in your pm. Next just learn to use the back button.

Nickole Riddle: thanks for your review, my friend. Well, I'm glad you enjoy the story. My writing style has improved a lot over the years but it still has a long way to go. I know I'm not perfect but I hope I continue to make the story enjoyable.

Love Faith Embers: thanks for your review, my friend. THANK YOU.

Shadow Wolf 15846: thanks for your review, my friend.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review, my friend. Hope you are well. My holidays went great and even got interested in a new fandom or two. Fics arent abandoned but updates come as I have ideas as usual. The team is a balance of power and strategy. Once they learn their strengths and weaknesses they will work well together.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

SakuraKoi: thanks for your review, my friend.

bloodshound: thanks for your review, my friend. Canon will definitely explode ^_^. Share that popcorn yeah?

SkylerHollow: thanks for your review, my friend. Trouble magnets yeah but they are loyal friends. There will be trying times ahead but together they will be able to pull it off.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Lol, that will be interesting to see for sure.

dogman999: thanks for your review, my friend.

Reminder every 100 reviews on any fic gets a special request. If it's you I'll pm you. Email notifications of pm aren't working for everyone so heads up.

Shioon's POV

Two weeks passed swiftly as training with Hayate continued. For the first week, they went through katas for two hours every day. Then in the second week would training was split in half. Katas for the first hour then sparring in the second.

The day of the team selections finally arrived. He and Naruto wouldn't have their usual training with Hayate. He wouldn't say why but Shioon had to guess it had to do with their team assignments. Naruto had breakfast with them despite Ha Ills frown. Shioon knew that the retainer didnt trust Naruto. Being his own person meant he had to trust his own instincts. His instincts told him that Naruto was trustworthy.

When breakfast was done Naruto and Shioon changed into their regular clothes. Both of their headbands were placed on the forehead in a traditional manner. They knew some ninjas chose other spots but there was no need for it. Ha Ill chose to wear his headband on his bicep.

Then they made their way to the Academy. Adults looked at them with disdain as they passed. It was because they had Naruto with them. Shioon held his head high as they entered the school. Glaring at the teachers that weren't Iruka. They were a little better than the civilians.

Kiba Inuzuka sneered at them, "Hey Shioon, Naruto you two can't be here. This isn't for failures."

Shioon snarled, "We passed you little shit! Just because it wasn't during the regular exam doesn't mean it didn't count."

There was a bump against his right shoulder from Naruto. Normally the other would be ready to jump down Inuzuka's throat. He was right, however. This was not the place to start a fight.

The two boys took their seats in the middle of the classroom. Sasuke Uchiha was the last student to enter the class. As usual, he was flocked by the girls who wanted to be the next Mrs. Uchiha. Shioon knew that Naruto had a crush on Sakura but with anything luck, it wouldn't last. Naruto growled under his breath as the girls fought over who would get to sit with the Uchiha.

When the door opened again it was Iruka sensei. The man sent both him and Naruto a small smile before his attention turned to the entire class.

Iruka began as the class fell silent, "Today you begin your ninja journey. As of today, you are genin an in training. We will break you off into squads of three led by jounin."

Sakura interrupted causing Shioon to glare at her, "But Iruka sensei, we have already passed our exams. Why should we be in teams of three?"

Shioon answered instead, "Because we are just out of the Academy. We barely know any basic jutsus much less any real combat skills. So they form us in teams of three to balance our strengths and weaknesses. It should be obvious."

"He is right," Iruka stepped in before it could break out into a fight, "Teams will be based on strengths and weaknesses. The jounin will teach you new jutsus and control exercises. He will also lead missions so that you gain experience. As genins, your missions will be basic and around the village. It takes time to earn the right to go on more dangerous missions. So do not be surprised when you do many chores for a while."

That made sense. They would have to earn the respect of their fellow ninja and the old man. As long as he wasn't put with Sakura or the Uchiha he didnt mind what team he was put on.

Shioon only listened with half an ear as Iruka began calling out squads. The beginning was mostly civilian families. He wasn't friends with them so they didnt involve him.

He did perk up when he heard, "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ha Ill. You will be led by Kakashi Hatake."

Shioon pitied his retainer. There was no way that Ha Ill would get along with those two. That team was going to end in disaster.

Iruka continued, "Team 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Aburame. They will be under Kurenai Yuhi."

The three looked at each other. That group would work better than the previous one.

Team 9 was another civilian team and then came team 10, "Akamichi Choji, Tarren Sota, Ino Yamaka. You will be under Asuma Sarutobi."

So they broke up the Io-Shika-Cho team rather than make it again. That was unusual. Normally that team was together in every generation. Shioon quietly wondered who was going to get the Nara heir. Whoever it was would be in luck. The boy was a strategic genius. His laziness could be a problem but in battle, he would be the biggest asset.

Iruka finalized, "Team 11 will be Shikamaru Nara, Shioon Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki. You will be under Hayate Gekko."

Naruto and Shioon exchanged matching grins. They were going to be under their teacher. That had to be Lady Luck shining down upon them. They even had Shikamaru Nara.

Their team would be more balanced than the others. It would be interesting to see how many would be left after a few weeks. Not everyone was cut out for this life. Just like not everyone was cut out for the Murim life.

Iruka dismissed them, "Alright go have lunch your jounins should be hereafter lunch."

When he left them in the classroom Shioon offered, "How about we all have lunch together?"

Nara looked up from where he had been pretending to sleep. The boy shrugged as he said, "I don't mind. Where do you want to eat?"

Shioon said grabbing his bag, "I was thinking on the roof. My brother made us lunches. If you want you can share some of mine."

Nara replied, "Don't worry about it. I have my own lunch as well."

They went up to the roof where they laid out their lunches. Shioon had chicken and rice while Naruto had fish and rice. For his part, Nara had a couple of sandwiches.

Nara ate his food then quickly went back to sleep. There was a quiet what a drag then he rolled over so that his back to them. Naruto and Shioon quietly went over what they had learned from Hayate. They had to be ready for whatever the other threw at them. Hayate wouldn't take a team without testing them first. Most jounins wouldn't so they had to be ready.


	22. Team 11 part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. 

N7 Greek-Valkyrie: thanks for your review, my friend. I'm so glad you enjoy it!

Shadow Wolf 15846: thanks for your review, my friend. ^_^ 

APridefulSin: thanks for your review, my friend. Yeah unfortunately Ha Ill did not have luck on his side. I'm glad you're doing well. Please stay safe with everything going on. 

cptbludz13: thanks for your review, my friend. Sorry, it's an older fic and I didnt think to add that to the notes. I am glad you enjoy it though. If you liked the breaker, veritas is just as good. 

SinisterNarwhal: thanks for your review, my friend. You stay safe as well! I'm glad you enjoy it so much!

dogman999: thanks for your review, my friend. I won't. You don't let it get you down either!

bloodshound: thanks for your review, my friend. They will get through it I'm sure ^_^. Ha Ill not so lucky he will be lucky not to kill his team. 

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. It would have been mismatched but I like the setup. 

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend. 

Shioon's POV 

When lunch was over they returned to the classroom. Jounins were waiting for them when they entered. Hayate gave them a small smile as they noticed him off to the side. 

Noticeably missing was Team 7s jounin. Ha Ill looked annoyed about it as did the Uchiha boy. Shioon had to feel bad for his retainer. The blond had a short temper for those he believed were idiots. There was a strong chance that his team would fall under that category. 

Iruka said with a smile, "With this, you can go with your jounins. Team 7 Kakashi will be by sometime today. He is habitually late and there is no telling when he will arrive. Good luck to you all."

Hayate ordered calmly, "Follow me."

They followed the jounin out of the Academy and into town. When they passed civilians and just like in the morning they were given disgusted looks. Even with a jounin by their side, they were mistrusted. It was mainly for Naruto being by their side. 

Naruto kept his head high as they walked through the village. Shioon was proud of his friend. It took courage to not show fear or anger in such a situation. 

To their surprise, they were taken to the 4th training ground. It was an open field like where Hayate trained them in swordsmanship.

It was only when they were sitting comfortably in the grass did he begin, "Normally we would go to one of the training grounds and go through a test. The test would see if you are compatible as a team and if you would work together. However, I choose the three of you based on your skills and compatibility. So unlike other teams, we will not be going through this test. Instead, we will be doing a one on one spar. You can use any weapon or jutsu in repitar. I want to see what all that you can do. Shioon you're first."

Shioon jumped to his feet and let his muscles loosen. This would be the first person that wasn't Ha Ill that he really let himself go all out against. It would be interesting to test his skills against a jounin. That and his ki and magic were starting to get anxious. Time to let loose. 

They went to a safe distance from the other genins. If things got out of control they didnt really want to hurt anyone. 

Only a brief nod passed between them. Then Hayate drew his sword but Shioon didnt give him a chance to go after him. Instead, he used Jin to bring himself close to Hayate. 

As he went to strike his mentor a hand grasped his wrist. Then promptly tossed him into the air. Instinctively he righted himself and went for a focus step. 

Hayate dodged out of the way but Shioon kept on the attack. Using another foot technique he once again tried to get close. Only to need to retreat as Hayate drew his sword. 

With a grin, he brought his hands up into a familiar hand sign and said, "Shadow Clone jutsu."

Three clones popped into existence from his chakra. Hayate didn't bother to hesitate as he began a familiar set of katas. The same ones that he had been teaching both Shioon and Naruto. 

He ducked and dodged around the sword. Euphoria flooded his veins as he fought with Hayate. Letting one's ki from its binds gave off a feeling like no other. But playtime was over. It was time to give the jounin a real taste of what his ki could do. 

During the fight, his body had automatically been purifying his ki. A process that was instinctual as soon as a fight began. More than half of his reserves were ready to be used by the laws of Enlightenment of Thunder and Lightning. A freeform style or not it still had laws it had to obey. 

Lighting coursed up and down his body. A look of interest crossed the jounin's in return. He brought his hand up at the same time he sheathed his sword. 

"Shadow clone jutsu."

Two clones appeared before him. Shioon used Tweh to retreat cautiously. Not allowing the lightning to retreat he watched Hayate warily. What was he planning?

Then the two clones rushed towards him. Shioon ducked and dodged around the two clones. He barely could keep up with them even with ki fueled movements. 

He heard a growled, "Dance of the Crescent Moon!"

Cold steel touched the soft part of his throat. The brown eyes met his green ones. They were colder than what Shioon was used to. All he could do was release his ki and hope that he won't be injured for this. 

Then suddenly the brown eyes cleared. The blade was removed from his throat. 

Hayate smiled as he praised, "Well done young Lee. You made me use one of my best techniques. Not many people especially a genin can say that."

Shioon ducked his head a blush dusting his cheeks. Then Hayate said, "Alright, Uzumaki you're up next."

Shioon went to sit beside Shikamaru to watch the next match. Naruto seemed to think that overwhelming Hayate with sheer numbers was his best plan. He knew that wouldn't work in the long run. 

Sure enough, after a few moments, Hayate had his sword at the hallow of Naruto's throat. Then it was Shikamaru's turn. Both Naruto and Shioon watched with interest. To date neither had seen the other boy fight with any seriousness. It had always been in taijutsu. 

Shioon's eyes caught a flicker of shadows at the boy's feet. Whatever he was about to do had to with those. He was sure of it. 

With a quick nod, they began. Hayate tried to lunge at Shikamaru but barely took a step before he had to retreat. Shadows lunged out of them along the ground. The shadows chased after the jounin. 

They watched as Hayate dodged and avoided the shadow. He was very careful about avoiding anything that had shadows around them. Out of the three of them, Shikamaru lasted the longest. Eventually, his chakra stores ran out though. As soon as that happened he too had a sword at his throat. 

When all three of them were sitting in the grass. Hayate began, "All of you did very well. Naruto you and I need to work on your control more. You have the stamina to keep up with jounin's but without control, we can sense which one is the real you. When the chakra is spread evenly throughout the clones it's impossible to tell without attacking them. Shioon you need less control training than Naruto but we need to work on adding more jutsu to your repitar. Shikamaru your main thing is stamina. I will teach all three of you as many jutsu as I think you can handle. Training will be rough but it will benefit you in the long run. Go to sleep we will begin at 6 am tomorrow."


	23. Land of Waves part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. 

NiiraSyl'rez: thanks for your review, my friend. I'm so glad that you enjoy it!

Shadow Wolf 15846: thanks for your review, my friend. 

dogman999: thanks for your review, my friend. 

APridefulSin: thanks for your review, my friend. 

SakuraKoi: thanks for your review, my friend. 

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Holding back so they don't kill is key to training each other. 

Shioon's POV 

His foot slammed into Hayate's chest pushing him back several feet. It still wasnt far enough to reach the shadows. Closer but not enough. 

Shifting into Tweh he moved backward so that he retreated as a flash of yellow darted forward. A wooden sword in his hand Naruto used the well-practiced katas to try and slip past their mentor's guard. Pushing the man back ever so slightly closer to the trap that lay in waiting. 

Hayate grunted as he blocked the blows that came at him never drawing his sword. It was almost as if he was playing with them. Maybe they should step it up a notch. If his count was right they only had five minutes left before the alarm went off. Either capture the jounin before then or they would fail the training exercise. 

Shioon knew the plan was well made but it was difficult. Pushing Hayate back took time and a lot of energy. Even with his and Naruto's significant amount of stamina they were running on close to dry. 

Sighing under his breath he focused inward drawing on the last of his reserves. Then he called out as he made the hand sign, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Three dozen clones of himself came into existence. His body screamed at him as he took a staggering step forward. It was telling that he had gone too far. Yet his mind declared he had not gone far enough. If they wanted to win they would have to push beyond their limits. 

Another plan using shadow clones began to formulate. As Naruto pushed away from Hayate retreating and Shioon rushing forward to give no ground they exchanged a glance. That was all they needed. No words were necessary to convey what they wanted to be done. Shikamaru was smart enough to figure it out on his own. When he saw the change of formation and the use of clones he would know what to do. All they had to do was be in position at just the right moment. 

The original and clones went about making the plan into reality. Several moved so that they could extend Shikamaru's shadow further. Others went on the offensive. Lightning coursed through their bodies as they tried to land blows on Hayate. 

Brown eyes widened before the man tightened his guard. Clones of a familiar blond joined with his own. The man was forced to draw his sword in the flurry. They pushed him back further and further. 

Then a black spidery web shot out along the ground. All their bodies froze unable to move including Hayate. Then the alarm went off signaling the end of their practice. 

The black tendrils then released them and the shadow clones disappeared. Both Shioon and Naruto collapsed onto the ground their stamina spent. A warm hand went through his bird nest of hair for a brief before it went through Naruto's. 

Hayate began when Shikamaru took a seat on the grass beside them, "Well done you three. It's only been a month and your teamwork has improved tremendously. Next time however you shouldn't make it so obvious that you're trying to lead me into a trap. Any ninja worth their salt would have blown past you both. Shikamaru tomorrow you will be working on taijutsu to improve your fighting capabilities. Relying on shadows will only get you so far. Naruto, Shioon we will be focusing on your control."

"Yes, sensei!"

Hayate helped Shioon and Naruto to their feet. Then as per the tradition they had made overviews the last month they went back to the village for lunch. It was barbeque for lunch this time. After lunch, they would do between three and four Rank D missions. 

D missions were boring and didnt pay very well. The only good thing about them was that they gave experience. If they were lucky it wouldn't be too much longer before they were allowed to take a C rank. They were better off than some of the other teams. 

Ha Ill complained that his team didn't do much in the way of missions. Most days they only did one or two. This put them well behind their peers when it came to experience. Their jounin focused on the Uchiha boy more than Ha Ill or Sakura. 

If they were regular kids it would have built resentment between the Uchiha and his teammates. Instead, though it made the girl swoon over him even more. On the other side of the coin Ha, Ill spent most of his time in the ninja library. He was reading up on any jutsu he could get his hands on. 

Shioon spent his extra time in the library and in the training grounds. His focus had been on creating new techniques. The first set was the 3000 Lightning Movement. The first technique of the set was Lightning Flash. That part was almost ready to be tested with more than shadow clones. It just needed a few more changes. 

The second was Fanged Destruction. It would be the most destructive and powerful technique in his arsenal. Unlike most of his techniques within the EOTL, it required unpurified ki. The reason being was that it purified a chunk of ki all at once rather than a little at a time. 

Out of all his ki techniques that one was the most dangerous. If he wasnt careful his ki could shut down his body completely. Without Yoochun, he wouldn't be able to stop his ki from killing him. 

All in all the last month had been eventful in working towards the Murim goals. There were times though that he had to remind himself that they weren't here for vacation. They had a job to do and sooner or later they would be forced back to their own world. Leaving behind the friends and life that they had made here. 

Part of Shioon broke at the thought of returning. He was just beginning to live again. Returning would reopen the wounds and make new ones. But what choice did he have? None.


End file.
